Shy
by seafox
Summary: He was never one to be shy, but then, he had never met someone like the dark haired boy who worked at the coffeehouse next the police department. Inspired by 'Shy' from Sonata Arctica.
1. Stereotypes

**This is my first attempt at this pairing, which is slowly becoming one of my favorites after NejiXSasuke. And is also my first attempt at AU.**

**English is only my second language, so, please, forgive any error at the text or words with a wrong meaning.**

**Please enjoy.**

*****

If there was something Kakashi hated, was stereotypes.

When, all those years ago, he had told his family he would become a detective to protect people, they all smiled and congratulated him, untill the jokes started. 'Ahh, I can see you parking your car to buy some doughnuts and then run off to fight crime!' and stuf like that. Only because he was in the force it didn't mean he did that, and it almost angered him when all of his friends(even the ones who were not detectives or policeman) gave him a box full of doughnuts when they met. People should know by now, that he was not like the stereoype and, specially, that he didn't appreciate sweet food.

Of course, it didn't help a bit that his partner, Asuma, was almost addicted to doughnuts with a sugarfull cup of coffee. The typical stereotype. And since they worked together and often ate together, a lot of people concluded that Kakashi also fit in the stereotype. Which often led the silver haired man to think how his colleagues obtained the title of detectives if they never noticed that while all of them were ordering doughnuts, he would order a sandwich with a very sugarless coffee. Observing abilities should be one of the pre requisites of any detective, shouldn't it? But then, as brilliant as he was, he always managed to remember that they would bring the doughnuts more for them than for him, like an excuse for eating more sweet stuff. How stupid.

It was thinking all this, that he listened officer Iruka telling them about the knew coffeehouse that had oppened a few days ago at the Fourteen Street, near the office. All the detectives of the department were lazily chatting about something Kakashi couldn't bring himself to remember, when the officer and his partner came in with the "great" knews. Immediatly, all of them were deciding to meet there after work, and he knew he wouldn't be able to escape from the meeting. Asuma, Kurenai and Gai always pulled him to those small reunions when it was about a knew place.

So, it was six o'clock when half of the entire police department he worked at was entering the Ichiraku's. (What a stupid name, he thought.) When he came in he could see a table of officers where Iruka was happily laughing about something, a table where his partner and more close friends had settled themselves(with a place specially for him), the balcony occupyied by an ever lonely Genma, and even a table where could be found the most high ranking people like Anko, Ibiki, Shizune, Jiraiya and Tsunade herself. Kakashi waved his head to all of them while he lazyly walked to his seat besides Asuma at the corner table.

Now all he had to do was to space off, speak something every here in a while untill he could go home. What he would wonder about this time? Well, he had to admit this place wasn't bad; it was nothing he would call remarkble or even a nice place to go, but there was some clean atmosphere that actually suited his simples tastes. Perhaps he should try the sandwich there, if they had any. Even better, he could read his book that never left his pocket and--

Suddenly then, onyx eyes and a baritone voice came into his thoughts and he was brought back to reallity. A young boy, wearing the place's uniform was standing by his side and staring at him, almost scolling; he obviously had been trying to get his attention and was getting irritated at his failure.

"Yes?" Kakashi acknowledged him, but a part of his mind was lost again, this time observing the beauty of the boy, contrasting furiously with the turmoil inside his dark eyes. Pride, arrogance, confidence, fear(surprisingly enough), even hatred and a lot of other things he couldn't translate.

"What would you like to order?" the baritone voice asked politely.

"What?" Although it seemed dumb from Kakashi's part, he was really surprised by this. Almost the entire place was eating doughnuts, and when this was the case Kakashi was never asked what he wanted. The waiter or waitress usually would simply put two doughnuts in front of him, and he would give them to Asuma while ordering for what he really wanted.

At first, the boy – Kakashi noticed that there was a name in his uniform, Sasuke – looked at him a bit irritated, but seeing that his customer was really surprised, an eyebrow was lifted at the pale face untill he found where the silver haired man's eyes were.

"I'm sorry." The boy began "I assumed that the doughnuts thing was merely a stereotype. I'll bring some for you right away , sir."

Merely a stereotype?! It took some seconds for Kakashi to understand that he had finnaly found a place where the attendents actually had some brain (and a gorgeous face altogether, but he decided to push this thought aside).

"Hey, wait. Sasuke!" Kakashi called, hightening his voice to be heard in the middle of the almost crowded place. The boy turned only when he heard his name, a bit surprised that someone had read it at his uniform, and made his way back to their table.

"Yes, sir?"

"It is indeed a mere stereotype. I'd like a sandwich with a sugarless coffee, please."

For the rest of the evening Kakashi tried to sustain his usual uninterested face, failing miserably. So he tried to convince himself it was because the day was hot and he didn't like the warm weather, that it had nothing to do with the dark haired boy responsable for serving his table; but it was all useless when, by the time he was leaving with his friends, Sasuke said to them in the polite way of a waiter:

"Please, come back always." And added soon later, smirking, in a way only Kakashi heard "Non-stereotypes are always welcome."


	2. Observing

Sinking into his new habit – one that appeared at that day – Kakashi tried to convince himself. While he walked through the crowded street, full of people leaving work and going home, the detective tried to asure himself of the reason he was not going home.

'I'm just in that phase in which I don't have patiance to cook. And then wash all those dishes? Who would want that when one could have another to make food by a small quantity of money?' he thought to himself, putting his hands inside his pockets, only to hide their unquieteness once it was too hot to keep them in pockets. 'Plus, it's lonely there.'

Although that reason could be labeled as true, he placed it at the list of false ones. Not that he was deceiving himself, he would never do that. He had—

He had to stop it and face the true, Kakashi pondered when he entered the place and was embraced by the nice smell of coffee. It was about time he admitted to himself why he was still coming back to Ichiraku's every evening to meal. "Sasuke" he breathed to himself as he spotted the center of his thoughts during the last month cleaning a table.

'But that doesn't mean I have to admit it to him as well', Kakashi told himself when Sasuke lifted his gaze and almost caught his stare. So far he had been doing a great job at hidding his interest and he wouldn't fail now.

Following the routine, Kakashi took the same small table at the corner and waited. In less than a minute Sasuke was there and would soon leave to moments later bring the order to his table. Then Sasuke would leave again to continue his duties and Kakashi would eat.

It was funny how the black haired fell at that routine as quickly as him; the coffeehouse had two more waiters and a person to deal with the money, so there was really no necessity for Sasuke to be by his table almost as soon as he sat since the other two could attend him, it was almost like the boy wanted to serve him as much the detective wanted to be attend by him. Which was strange considering one of the things Kakashi had observed from the boy: Sasuke definately was not made to serve people; the only reason the clients didn't complain about him was because of the apparent will of being the best at everything he did, even if it serving people and cleaning tables, but Kakashi could see in his eyes that he hated to lower his head. The abudant pride could almost be touched by Kakashi when they were slightly close.

That could only mean that Sasuke really needed the money he earned from his job. He should be between six and eighteen years old, no more than that (for a reason had been ignoring, Kakashi hoped he was eighteen), which led him to think that the boy had to sustain a house or pay for his studies, or both, or at least helping his family with the bills. Once he saw him reading a large book, so he probably studied during day and worked only at the night time (Kakashi passed by earlier some afternoons and he wasn't there). That would explain the tired look the boy let escape on rare ocasions. What did he study, though? His short sleeved uniform revealed some muscles – not exagerated but that indicated the boy exercised himself – and at the same time the books he could be seen with were not exactly light. If only Kakashi could manage to read the titles... but to do that he would have to sit closer to the balcony and that might break their routine.

If Kakashi at least had his surname, it would be easy to find his history, but truth to be told, that part he could discover by many methods he was used to as he was a detective and it wasn't as enticing as trying to figure what was going through his head. Reading – or at least trying to – those black orbs that were his eyes had become his favorite activity, sometimes, when he couldn't understand what they said, the memory of his eyes haunted him to his dreams and at the next day the grey haired man would awake longing even more to see them again.

There were times in which there was a calm aura around Sasuke and his eyes would be plain, as if the boy was in other universe; and there were times – most of the times – in which he was so angry or sad or anything else that the turmoil inside him could be easily seen through his eyes, not deciphered though. There were days in which Kakashi could almost feel in his skin the pain that was pulsing inside the boy, it irradiated and envolved Kakashi in a way that he couldn't understand how.

Today was one of those days. It could be seen by the way Sasuke was walking, the way he was forcing the cloth all over the tables, the way he avoided looking at Kakashi as if he had the need to hide from everyone. He longed to know what left Sasuke at that state so he could stop it. He wished, truly, to bring peace to the boy. If he was a man to not think and only act, he would jump through the balcony and hug tigh, trying to give some comfort and peace to the black haired, make him feel... loved. There. He said it. He was in love. It wasn't that bad...

Nevertheless, it uneased him that he was in love with a boy he knew nothing more than the name, the place he worked and that he went through severe complications in his life; a boy who most likely would never return the feeling, why would Sasuke pay attention at an ordinary customer with weird grey hair and a scar through his left eye for more time than his job requested him to? He was young, and shockingly enough, he did had a few friends who every once in a while stopped by and ate something and usually talked to him – or at least, they talked and Sasuke listened. Not to mention a good number of fangirls that...

Then, loud laughter was heard entering the door.

'Thinking of the devil.' Kakashi thought.

During that month Kakashi observed that Sasuke had at least three close friends, each very different from the other. One, that was almost everyday there and only ate ramen, was a very loud blonde who always wore orange clothes and never stopped talking – it was easy to find he was important to Sasuke because on the rare ocasions the blonde was clearly sad, Sasuke would control any turmoil he had inside himself and would stay by his side, sometimes even talking a bit; and they seemed to be used to each other; it was easy to imagine they were constantly together, perhaps they had a deeper relationship? Kakashi always tried to push that thought aside.

There was also the red haired. This one seemed to have a life worst than Sasuke, by the blank of his face and kind of dangerous light in his green eyes. He didn't have any eyebrow and used heavy eyeliner. How were those people called? Emo? Kakashi never payed attention to music styles, but this boy seemed to fit it. He and Sasuke never talked, but it was obvious he was important for Sasuke by the way they seemed to understand each other merely through eyes and seemed to guess pretty well what each wanted. Maybe, this was his.. 'Stop thinking about it!' Kakashi told himself one more time. (Again with the habit of trying to convince himself that everything was OK)

And, finnaly, there was the long haired boy with white eyes. This one was the only who actually obtained a conversation from Sasuke. He would arrive, with some natural elegance very simillar to the one Saseku had, sit at the balcony and ask nothing more than water; then, as soon as he could Sasuke would find something to do at the balcony and they would talk. It was a very restrictive conversation, low voices and lots of understanding stares. Needless to say he was also important to Sasuke. And this one, Kakashi knew the surname... with those white eyes it was undeniable he belonged to the Hyuuga family, one of the most influents of the City of Konoha. That was curious, how did that rich kid ended up friend of one who needed to work to survive? That only contributed to a theory that had been forming into his head, that Sasuke was once rich himself... it would explain some of his arrogant manners and elegance. But without knowing his last name it was impossible to know what actually happened.

A burst of laughter brought him back to reallity. And what a surprise, this time all three appeared at the same time. They acknowledged each other but didn't seem to be as close as each of them was to Sasuke. They took sits at the balcony, side by side, waiting for their friend but Sasuke was no where in sight. Today being one of his worst days, as it seemed, Kakashi was betting that the boy would choose not dealing with them all together... if one had come alone it would have been OK, but Kakashi suspected Sasuke was not the type that liked to deal with more than one person at the same time.

When said boy came from the kitchen, he was clearly surprised for a moment. Then he simply served water to the Hyuuga, ramen to the blond, doughnut to the emo and soon went to serve another client, clearly avoiding them for the rest of the time they remained there. The weird group of three started to talk, or at least, the blond was speaking loudly, the Hyuuga answered politely and the emo was merely watching both of them. It was when Kakashi caught the sight of Sasuke leaning against a wall and opening a very very small and sad smile, then their eyes met and Kakashi felt like the boy was explaining something through the mutual stare, and for his joy, Kakashi understood.

Each of the three, was like a brother of different age, although they all probably had the same age. The blond was like an annoying younger brother, who you fight with but always protect; the emo was a brother of a nearer age, almost like a younger twin (if that made any sense), they really didn't need words to understand what the other meant; and the Hyuuga was the older brother, who always had the answers and was there to protect him but sometimes also needed to be taken care of. And beyond all that, Kakashi could see that Sasuke knew he shouldn't feel lonely, having the three of them, but felt it anyway and couldn't help it.

Kakashi knew what was that like. He had no family, but when things started to get worse, soon he would see Asuma silently smoking by his side, or Gai talking non-stoppenly as if to distract him, or hear some comfortable words from Kurenai who offered them without being asked but always at the right time. And yet, Kakashi felt he was a lonely man.

That simillarity only made him feel more attached to Sasuke, as if they were close even though they didn't speak to each other, as if it wouldn't take much for them to become closer and actually know each other. Kakashi strongly hoped so.

That day had been the second time Sasuke had made contact with him (that smirk the day he first left the coffeehouse was still marked in his brain) and he would cherish it, with some cartain – that he didn't knew where it came from – that they would eventually become closer and closer, in one way or another. He would wait untill the 'eventually' came true, and 'till there, he would remain observing.

*

**I don't know how many chapters will come out, but this story probably won't be very long. And at future chapters we'll probably see things through Sasuke's point of view.**

**Thank you for the patiance of reading.**


	3. The man with a scar

If there was something Sasuke respected, was a scar. It really didn't matter what was the kind of the scar, physical or emotional. Perhaps it was because he had some (of both types), perhaps because he had caused some (again, of both types), it also really didn't matter. He had long ago accepted that he respected it and never lost too much time wondering why, it was useless. Uchihas were known for being pratical.

The fact was that, at the primary weeks that followed Ichiraku's inauguration, there was onde day in which the place was filled with police officers and detectives and even captains, all of them looking for doughnuts. Sasuke hated serving cops. Sure, he hate serving in general, but serving cops was taking a lot of his self control. They were useless in his opinion, they had prooved to be useless, and if he didn't need the job that much he would certainly have glared to each of them and spit at that blonde old hag.

Untill, he came in.

When Sasuke saw the silver haired man with a scar through his left eye entering the coffeehouse, he knew that one was different. He certainly was one of them, he seemd to know almost everyone and sat with three detectives, but there was something about his bored expression, about the way he sighed while he sat, and about that scar, that sent shivers through his body. Why would that be? The man was just another useless detective, right?

In spite of sounding pathetic as a good patterns for judging people, the man had a very respectable scar. Not one you see everyday. The kind of scar you can't hide yourself from. And, from Sasuke's point of view, if one can stand look at his own scarred reflexion everyday at the mirror and still move on, that had to tell something about the person.

Of course, scars could have many meanings and not always meant something bad, but that one revealed that it's owner was at least very confident. The man had a very handsome face (which, obviously wasn't one of the reasons he caught Sasuke's attention, obviously... maybe) and yet seemed unaffected by the fact that his perfect face was stained by scar. That either meant he was very confident or couldn't care less for his looks. Considering the way he was completely ignoring his surroundings and company, it could be both.

That was someone he would have to check closer. If he had any luck, that would be one cop he wouldn't mind serving.

A moment later he started to doubt that. The man could be slow. Or it had been to deep in thought to take notice of him. For a few seconds Sasuke was disapointed, the man was probably another doughnut eater cop... and then seconds later his voice was firmily calling his name (a detective who actually pays attention to details!) and stating anything about the typical cop stereotype, it was like he had awoke from a dream, his eyes having a different light now. A light that Sasuke didn't know if he should fear and hide himself from, that was clearly a man who was capable of many kinds of injuries and still... behind that musing glow, in the back of his eyes there were hundreds of misteries that were now almost calling for Sasuke.

At first he, as a pratical Uchiha that he was, waved his head and tried to drop it. Tried it. For every time he had to be at that table on the corner he couldn't resist the urge to secretely observe the man – apparently Kakashi, as his friends were calling him. Now this Kakashi had fallen into an unease mood, as if trying to go back to his indiferent state but having something in the way of him and his coolness. Although Sasuke was trying to deny it, the man still looked very interesting, specially with those unquiet eyes. So, when he was leaving with his friends Sasuke couldn't resist a small comment.

Almost two months went by and detective Kakashi kept coming back every evening. He probably was a man of routine. He always sat at the same table, and although he not always ordered the same meal, Sasuke somehow could predict what he would choose for the evening; he supposed that after so many weeks that weird connection between a favorite custommer and a favorite waiter had been formed. But was that all? A waiter and cutomer connection?

Not that he was complaining about the whole situation. He really didn't mind serving him, at the point of not allowing Kabuto or Inari attend the detective. But Sasuke was not blind. Uchihas were known for their good vision, loosing only to Hyuugas. It didn't take long for him to notice that Kakashi watched him. But it was taking a lot of his brains to try to figure out why. The silver haired man didn't seem to be a perv or much less investigating him, even though he insisted on trying to read him.

Perhaps, it was because of the same reason Sasuke too watched him: one that he couldn't find out what it was. In a way totally non-Uchihaish, Sasuke had be wondering about his reasons to watch Kakashi, and about how an observer man like him had so far failed to notice he was being watched in return. In the end he couldn't find an answer to none of his questions, but as time went by a sort of peace surrounded his thoughts about Kakashi and he had ta face it: he was falling for a man he didn't know, but was somehow connected to.

It took a while for him to accept that. And in the end, he decided he liked to put his uniform wondering if Kakashi would arrive later that evening and feel those butterflies throwing a party in his stomach, he enjoyed that warm feeling of sureness of their routine. It was a kind of stable support in his difficult life.

Then, with time, Sasuke began to long for more. He wanted to know Kakashi, and he wanted Kakashi to know him too. For more enticing that their attempts of eye reading could be, Sasuke wanted to hear his deep and secure voice speaking of other things than his order or a 'good evening' and he surely wanted to ask him a different question from 'What would you like today, sir?'. He was pretty sure that, despite being closed to himself, he wouldn't mind answer any of Kakashi's question if they were made through words and not stares. Funny how one who enjoyed silence now longed for words.

That's why, at the day all his three friends appeared, he let a little of himself go through his eyes as he met Kakashi's. Because even though he wanted to talk, things wouldn't be right if he suddenly revealed his life for that man; Sasuke had always been carefull about trusting and this wouldn't change even if he was finnaly falling in love. So, it would begin through the eyes, and then he would slowly build their way through words. One day, he hoped, they would be close enough to share the story of their scars.


	4. Shy

It was official now: Kakashi was beggining to hate himself.

The more he saw the dark haired waiter and fell in love with him the more Kakashi would hate himself. Not because of his feelings towards the boy, no, far from that, but because he just couldn't act.

He, Hatake Kakashi, who had 100% of cases solved and was considered a genius in every aspect of his life – even the emotional one – was definately becoming shy. Shy!!! How could he, who used to read porn in front of every one could be shy in front of a boy?! Of course, he had never seen before someone as beautiful and with eyes like those, but this should encourage him to act, not restrain himself. Specially at the moments he had that light impression that Sasuke was also interested on him.

Nearly four months had gone by now and things had evolved a bit. Now, Kakashi would stay there untill the place closed, and for sake of appearences he would take some paper work to do, so it'd seem he had stayed 'till late for distraction. Sometimes Asuma or Gai or Kurenai or all three of them would join him, it wasn't something Kakashi apreciated though, because each of them could end discovering the reason for him going there everyday; and Asuma was his partner, it was difficult to hide from him something as big as that... Things had long passed the point that Kakashi would impatiently look at the clock so he could go.. now he would look at people in street, hoping he'd see Sasuke.. now he would secretely follow Sasuke home, to garantee his safety.

'That's a nice way to say you're stalking him.' His mind would say to him. But indeed, Sasuke left the place too late in the night and streets were dangerous. At the first time Kakashi did it he told himself he wouldn'tdo it again, he was doing it only to know the path the boy took so he could put more units patrolling it. But when he saw the place Sasuke lived he changed his mind imediatly!

The area was called the Oto Neighborhood, and if Kakashi could remember correctly he had already arrested more than fifty guilty suspects there. There was no way in hell the patrol would dare to go there at night, they barely did it during day time! It was actually very dangerous for him, if someone reckognized his face or even his car he would be in serious trouble and help would never arrive in time. Sasuke was certainly a tough boy to survive there. Maybe that explained his muscles. Since the boy didn't seem to be a criminal he had to defend himself from his neighbors. Kakashi couldn't even imagine what he probably had to go through everyday...

So, no one could blame him for following Sasuke home. Yet, there were times in which he would question if he wasn't going crazy with all that, because there were times in which he caught Sasuke looking at him, as if Kakashi was also being observed. It couldn't be possible, could it? Perhaps that was the reason why he was being shy, because he couldn't believe that such a beauty like Sasuke would have any interest in a bored detective like him.

An event was worthy of notice. The sky was falling over the city at the day, and because of the heavy rain the coffeehouse was nearly empty; there was only Kakashi, a woman who had came in to escape the water outside and the workers. He had already eaten his meal and was drinking coffee while writing a report of his last case. When he turned to his side to take some papers in his "brief case" – and use it as an excuse to look around and see where Sasuke was – he found said boy leaned in the balcony and openly watching him. Kakashi was so surprised that he let his papers fall all over; and as if it wasn't enough, when he leaned down to pick them, he had the impression of seeing Sasuke chuckle before going into the kitchen. At that day, Kakashi fully used his habit and tried to convince himself his face was not tinged of red.

Hatake Kakashi was never shy and definately never felt embarassed. At least in front of most people, and Sasuke obviously was different from everyone else.

*

The week was not being easy.

Kakashi worked at Homicides and had already seen many ugly things that brought back the food from the stomach of most people, yet, that case was different from everything he had seen.

It was about a serial killer. First, two bodies appeared at the park, two days later was found the body of an important politician from the City of Suna with the same modus operandi, and, as if he and Asuma were not being under enough pressure, the killer made another victim a few days after: Comissary Tsunade's grandfather, who had been a great comissary in his days. Hell had descended upon them.

First she blamed Kakashi and Asuma for not catching the assassin soon afer the two first victims ( "Aren't you supposed to be a genius?!" she had yelled at him), but soon the old hag reckognized that if they hadn't gone far at the investigation that meant that the others wouldn't even have a start. So she ordered their captain, Anko, to put all her detectives at their disposal, and now they were leading a huge team, working day and night to catch the serial killer.

Right now he was at a meeting with Comissary Tsunade, Captain Anko, D.A. Shizune and the other detectives. It should be already 9 pm… Kakashi sighed. With all that work he never managed to arrive at Ichiraku's before 8, today it seemed he would gete there only for a quick coffee before the place closed. Still, Kakashi made a point of going there everyday, even if only for a drop of coffee, because in the middle of that chaos, Sasuke's vision alone could bring peace to him; and even tired after an entire day of work, Kakashi still made sure Sasuke arrived home all right. After he had seen the state of those victims bodies his fear for the boy's life, living at that disgusting place, just increased. People were capable of horrible things…

Kakashi arrived at Ichiraku's at 9:30 pm and the place was already getting empty. He often wondred why the owner insisted at closing only after eleven if the customers practically ceased after nine. Nonetheless, he supposed he should be greatfull for that, so he still could see Sasuke everyday.

When he entered the coffeehouse he saw the red haired emo, who looked much more quiet and closed that night, his hair was messy and he was staring at his glass intensely while Sasuke seemed to be worried about him. That meant that today his beauty – 'I already call him mine?' – wouldn't be as quick to attend him as usual, but it didn't really matter. 'At least I can see him, I'm not even hungry… I need only a good rest..'

In his exhaustion, Kakashi failed to see that, when Sasuke noticed his presence, the boy sighed with relieve.

Sasuke left his friend at the balcony and stopped by the table in the corner. The detective had his eyes closed. Should he call him? 'No Sasuke, you shouldn't, he is tired and..' but his tongue was faster.

"Good night, sir. …Today you came later."

Kakashi opened his eyes with a bit of muse in them, clearly too tired to demonstrate real surprise.

"Yeah… Too much work… I don't know what I'll order today, I'm not really—"

"Mind if I suggest something, sir?" Sasuke interrupted him, wondering where that boldness had come from.

"No.. not at ll. Bring me anything you think it's good." Kakashi answered, now with full amusement in his eyes.

A few minutes later Sasuke returned with a cup of tea and something that vaguely resembled a doughnut, although it didn't seem to be as sweet. Kakashi looked at him, clearly curious about the unusual choice.

"Don't worry, there is no sugar in none of it, I prepared it myself."

Kakashi gave him a small tired smile.

"You're a good observer.. Sasuke." He said, taking the cup to drink the tea, more to hide his satisfaction that the boy was still there by his side than for real thirsty, then, when took a sip of the tea he smiled approvingly. "This is very good. The touch of lemon is perfect."

"Thank you.. detective Kakashi."

Well, now this was surprising. Sasuke had paid enough attention to his habits at the point of hearing his friends saying his name and remember it?

"You know my name?"

The boy, who had been expressionless so far, for the first time showed something in his face for the other to see, and smirked.

"Anyone who is hearing would think that I am the detective here." Then he bowed his head respectfully (always smirking) and left.

Kakashi laughed, something he hadn't done in a while.

Well, well… what had been that? During those months he had seen Sasuke talking and smirking to his friends, but today he had done it to him – and considering he barely looked at other customers… That had to mean something! And he knew his name! That surely meant something!

He looked at the balcony. The red raired emo was eyeing Kakashi curiously and murmured something to Sasuke, who was drying a plate and nodded, the smirk still on his face.

That night, Kakashi felt like he could go out hunting and arresting hundreds of serial killers.

***  
**Sorry for the delay of this chapter.**

**And again, I ask you to remember that english is my second language, so, please, forgive the mistakes and too many repeted words.**

**Thank you for reading.  
**


	5. Hero

**Truth is, I'm not liking this story. It's a bit boring for my taste… I think I could write better, and I'm not being arrogant by saying this, please don't take it that way. I'll try to get better at writing =)  
**

**Still, I'll finish the story, I don't like leaving thins uncomplete. And I truly thank for the reviews, they really gave me energy for keep writing this.  
**

**Thank you for reading.**

*

Kakashi, as most people, never enjoyed working during weekends. Untill he met Sasuke.

During weekends, Sasuke worked the entire day – not that he was pleased to see a boy having to work that much – and now that Kakashi was full of things to do at the serial killer case, he had the opportunity to see him twice at Saturday and at Sunday, during lunch and dinner. Specially now that they were talking.

Of course, it was a mere change of questions and answers about work, but it was definitely a good begin for maybe a future relationship, as he hoped for.

On weekends, the coffeehouse got all busy, as many people decide to go out to eat, and it was harder to find the table in the corner free, but after the two first months he mysteriously began to find it empty at dinner time, and after the first week he showed up for lunch, the same happened. Kakashi pleasantly wondered if Sasuke had anything to do with it.

That Sunday was no exception at his routine. Ichiraku's was full of people but his table was "avail" and, surprise surprise, Sasuke was exactly there cleaning it.

"Good afternoon, Sasuke."

"Good afternoon, detective. How is the case going?"

"It could be better, but we have some good clues. Apparently, it's a guy very flexible and crazy by snakes."

"Snakes?" Sasuke made a displeased face "I hate them. One of my neighbors has some, he throws their dead skin through the window." And he added sarcastic "Perhaps you should investigate him."

Kakashi laughed and tried not to ask in which of the buildings the guy lived, Sasuke could not know he was being followed..

"So, what do you suggest me today?" after that night Kakashi sometimes asked for his suggestions.

Sasuke smirked and left, to return moments later with fish, rice, tomatoes and a glass of lemonade. The boy's observation abilities were great, but how he had guessed the first time that Kakashi liked lemon he couldn't imagine.

Later on the day, when he came back for dinner, he found the Hyuuga and the blonde sharing a table, Sasuke was serving them. Kakashi gave him a small smile and received another in return, something that, he saw, didn't go unnoticed by the Hyuuga, who looked at him with curiosity.

While he waited for Sasuke to come – by now the other attendants already knew they shouldn't serve him – he had the opportunity to hear their conversation since the blonde was loud mouthed.

"I haven't seen Gaara lately.." the blonde sai. Was Gaara the red haired emo? That name was familiar…

"What did you expect? His father died less than a month ago and now he and his siblings are being sent to the house of some relative." Sasuke spoke, an upset frown in his features.

"Well, we all know what that's like." The Hyuuga said with a bitter tone. What did that mean? None of them had a father, then?

"At least he has his brother and sister." The blonde returned to speak "It could have been worse, he could have lost everything like me and—"

"We should not keep remembering this." Sasuke interrupted a bit rispid. Like the blonde and who? Kakashi asked himself. The Hyuuga certainly hadn't lost everything, and considering that manners of Sasuke towards his friend… Did that mean Sasuke had no family? That explained somethings…

"Let's hope they find a way of escaping this destiny and move to Konoha." The Hyuuga said and they fell to silence.

Suddenly Sasuke got conscious of Kakashi's eyes. They were both uncomfortable when the boy came and started to clean the table, although it wasn't dirty, avoiding looking at him. He should do something to fix the situation.

"I'm sorry Sasuke… I didn't mean to—"

"It's ok." The dark haired interrupted him coldly, something like disappointment in his onyx eyes "That's what detectives do. They see and listen but they don't act."

"What? Sasu—"

"My friend's father was the Suna politician your serial killer assassinated." With this Sasuke went to the kitchen, leaving a very shocked Kakashi behind.

Scratching the back of his head he looked to the table where Sasuke's friends were and found the blond scowling at him and the Hyuuga standing and walking to him. 'And now what?'

"You are Hatake Kakashi, the detective who is working at the case of the serial killer." A statement, not a question.

"Yes. And you are?" a boy wouldn't intimidate him, even with those eyes that seemed capable of seeing through everything.

"My name is Hyuuga Neji. Please, forgive my two friends. It happens none of us never had many reason to trust at the police department."

"And why is that?" Kakashi asked, receiving a surprised look from the boy.

"You don't know who Sasuke is? His surname is Uchiha."

"Uchiha?!" Everything made sense now. The only survivor of that family…was Sasuke… "I understand."

"For some reason, though.." the Hyuuga chose his words carefully "Sasuke thought you were different from other offices and detectives he met. Don't prove him wrong." He turned to leave and added "This is a warning." Then he pulled the blonde and they left the place.

A warning? Kakashi had to admit that boy had some guts, warning a police detective… but then, he was an Hyuuga and was probably used with power over people. Hyuuga Neji he had said… 'Ahh… the son of Hyuuga Hizashi.'

If he remembered correctly Hyuuga Hizashi received letter with threats to his life, the police investigated but discovered nothing and weekes later he was found dead inside his house and his four year old son was sent to live with the twin brother of Hizashi. It had been in the time of the Commissary Sarutobi.. the Hyuuga family, being very influent, almost got him out. The facts were returning to his mind. Gai and Kurenai were the detectives assigned to the case, and even though they were very competent, they didn't find anything. Obviously, this Neji resented the police.

'But is nothing like the reason Sasuke has to hate us.'

Kakashi was truly amazed that he hadn't seen all the Uchiha's characteristics. Those eyes… they had to belong to an Uchiha. Sasuke even resembled _him_… not that they were alike, but it was there. What kind of detective was he not to see it?

What a tragic story… One that Kakashi knew pretty well even though he didn't work at the case – not that he hadn't tried, he had begged to lead the investigations but his request was denied. 'Emotional attachment… the most stupid thing they could say, _he_ had already died at the time… and as if they didn't know me..'

The Uchiha family had been as powerful and as influent as the Hyuugas, and was famous at the force since many of their members were detectives and captains. At the time there was even a rumor that an Uchiha would substitute the old commissary, but no one knew his name. Untill, the unpredictable happened. A massacre. Uchiha Itachi, the greatest genius of his family, the youngest detective in the force – one of the most brilliant ones – slaughtered his family in a single night and ran away with all the money the family had. It was a huge scandal, no one never suspected that one of the best detectives Konoha had was a cruel and insane assassin.

Itachi's partner was one of his cousins, Uchiha Shisui, and his body was specially mutilated and alone in a room of the mansion, he clearly had received a special treatment; the murderer's parents were in terrible condition too.

Only one member of the family survived, Itachi's younger brother. 'Uchiha Sasuke'.

Kakashi watched the boy while that name echoed in his mind. 'All the things he went through…' Although he was prohibited to work at the case, Kakashi managed to have access to the reports, he remembered what was written about Sasuke. Apparently, Itachi had planned to let his brother live; according to the boy's declaration, his brother had insisted that Sasuke spent the night in the house of their distant cousin. What was his name again? Hyuuga Neji! 'Perhaps that's when their friendship started…' At the time, Neji had already lost his father… maybe Itachi was somehow preparing his brother for what was about to come? But why leave only Sasuke alive? There had been children in the middle of his victims…

Uchiha Itachi was labeled Konoha's great traitor, but no one ever saw him again although appeared some rumors he had joined some criminal organization named Akatsuki. The young Sasuke was sent to his distant relatives, the Hyuugas.

During the first month after the tragedy, his captain, Minato at the time, made everything in his power to find Itachi and give the money back to the now only rightful heir, but all the investigations proved to be useless. There was no trace of the older Uchiha and the detectives had nothing but apologies to give to the boy. When the case was closed, Sasuke left the house of the Hyuugas and no one had any idea of where he could be. Now Kakashi was pretty sure Neji knew where his distant cousin was but covered him. Initially it was feared that he had gone after his brother, but time passed and no one had a clue of his whereabouts and the department decided to leave things the way they were.

The Hyuuga family publicly complained and criticized the Commissary Sarutobi, even Kakashi had found himself resenting the police chief. If they had allowed him to lead the case things would have been different, he yelled at his captain one day. And he even searched the boy for himself, but as there was no trace his friends convinced him of dropping business. Something that Kakashi always regretted, now more than never. The way Sasuke had looked at him…

Kakashi could understand him, yet, there was something wrong. Sasuke had known since the beginning that he was responsible for the case, why only now he acting like that? He had even smiled at him today!

By the boy's manners, it was clear he wanted the detective to leave. But Kakashi didn't, no even when Kabuto was the waiter that came to serve him. He wouldn't quit of his self imposed mission only because Sasuke was sad at him; in deed, that was the time he was most needed, sadness distracts people from danger.

At eleven o'clock Kakashi put the money at the table and left. Outside, he went to his car, already parked at a place where Sasuke couldn't see him unless the boy searched. He waited and, as always, saw five people leaving Ichiraku's: the woman who dealed with the money, the cooker, and Sasuke with the other two waiters. Usually, the woman, the chef and Inari would go to the left, Kabuto would turn the corner and Sasuke'd take the right.

Today something different happened, though. While the others quickly took their way, Kabuto started to talk with Sasuke. At least trying to. The dark haired clearly was not in the mood for conversations, but the older guy was insisting; until the Uchiha – in a very Uchihaish way, as Kakashi noticed(again) that the boy's blood was so obvious – cut Kabuto off and left him alone.

The grey haired remained there, watching Sasuke leave, and took a few minutes before he turned the corner. Kakashi then turned o the car and followed his boy ('No, he is not mine… yet…'). His thoughts wandered to Kabuto, why tonight he tried to approach his co-worker? Kakashi never liked him, everything in him seemed fake… specially, he hated the way that guy looked at Sasuke, and it was not just about jealousy. Kabuto watched Sasuke as if taking notes to inform someone later. He had seen those manners on assassins' helpers before. The thought sent shivers through his spines.

That night Sasuke was walking faster, totally lost in his thoughts. That was dangerous, made him vulnerable… For some reason, Kakashi was feeling very worried. His instincts were telling him that something would happen. And it did. In the fraction of a second.

Sasuke was passing in front of an alley when suddenly a pale hand pulled him to the shadows. Kakashi heard the boy scream and a cold laughter; he initially stopped the car and ran there. He saw a pale man with long dark hair pinning Sasuke to the wall and didn't think much.

As fast as he could, he advanced to the man and punched him in the face and then his stomach. The man, at first, was surprised but suddenly started to laugh madly.

"It's useless… Sasuke will be mine… I'll return for him." The man calmly said before he dashed out of the place.

The detective turned to Sasuke, who was at the ground seeming to be stunned.

"Kakashi…"

"Are you hurt?"

"How… how did you…?"

"I'm the kind of detective who acts, Sasuke.". Kakashi smiled at him.

*

It had been hard, but Kakashi managed to convince Sasuke to go to his apartment instead of going home. If that man knew his name then he knew where he lived, it was too dangerous. Now they were at his apartment, each taking a shower in one of the two bathrooms.

It was with great relief that he let the hot water run upon his body. The day had been exhausting, but at least, but at least Sasuke was safe at the other room.

As soon as he finished he put some clothes on and went to searched for Sasuke. The boy was not at the guests room – Kakashi never understood why he had made the second room of his house into a guests one, but it was being useful now.

Sasuke was at the living room, looking at a portrait.

"That's my father and I at the age of six."

"You look like him." The boy said, apparently not surprised by Kakashi's presence. After some moments he turned and stared at his rescuer, determination on his face. "I'd like to apologize with you for earlier… I—"

"There's nothing to apologize for. I understand you. If I was the last Uchiha alive I wouldn't like cops either."

The boy's eyes widened.

"You… you know."

"Yes, your friends Neji told me earlier. Although I must say I should have seen it before, your family has unmistakable remarks."

A bit shocked, Sasuke sat on the sofa and lowered his gaze.

"I wasn't really mad at you… it's just that… the conversation with Neji and Naruto brought back some bad memories… A detective killed my family, detectives couldn't arrest him… and to me the worst part is that, with so many cops in the house, they couldn't protect themselves!"

There was a moment of silence and Kakashi saw tears falling on that beautiful pale face, and soon the boy's body started to shake. A bit uncertain, but not capable of ignoring, he kneeled in front of the silent crying form.

"You know, Sasuke, if there's something I know about the Uchihas, is that they fight till the end to protect who they love, forgetting of themselves. I believe that each of them was so worried to protect their beloved ones, parents, brothers, sons and cousins that they forgot to save themselves… I worked with an Uchiha and I know what I'm saying."

Kakashi stood and looked to the portrait besides the TV, showing him, a dark haired guy and a girl about their age. Sasuke followed his gaze and surprised ceased his tears.

"Obito! That's my cousin Obito! I don't remember much, but I do remember he was kind to me.. No one ever told me how he died…"

"He died… because of me."

"What?!"

Kakashi sighed.

"Obito was my first partner, we were best friends. One day we were chasing a suspect, but the guy cornered me.. he was about to stab me when Obito jumped on him. Thanks to that the guy missed my heart, yet made this scar on my face. The guy was strong and threw Obito on the ground, took his gun and shot against me. Obito jumped in front.. He received the bullet on my place… After that, I was so angered, I killed, and I don't regret it, his assassin and called an ambulance… It was too late though. I never forgave myself…"

A single tear escaped Kakashi's scarred eye as they fell into silence. Sasuke stood by his side and surprised him by gently stroking his scar with a finger, to then rest his hand on Kakashi's arm a bit hesitantly.

"It was not your fault, you were both doing your jobs. And as you said, Uchihas go to the end for who they love." Then something came to hid mind. "Was… was Obito your boyfriend?" Sasuke asked, afraid of the answer. The detective didn't seemed surprised by the question.

"No. He did love me, though. But I never felt nothing more than friendship for him." Kakashi then finally turned his head to Sasuke "You know, when the tragedy of your family happened, I begged to lead the investigations, as a way of making up for his death. But my superiors thought that Obito's death would blur my vision and prohibited me of working at it…"

"Well… I wish they hadn't. I know you'd find Itachi…"

They looked into each others' eyes. Sasuke was so beautiful! The hand on his arm was cold and he wanted to take it within his own hands and warm it, he wanted to embrace Sasuke and kiss him as deeply as possible, the he would never let go of him, never allow someone to hurt him again. Those lips… all he had to do was to lean down and—

Kakashi's cell phone rang and they both jumped surprised. Awkwardly, he left for his room to pick up and Sasuke sat on the sofa trying not to blush. Moments later the silver haired returned.

"It was my partner, Asuma. He said the archive has hundreds of guys with that description, we need a name."

"Yeah… about that… Remember when I said you should investigate my neighbor? Now you really should, he is the one who attacked me."

"What?! Really?"

"Yes. But you shouldn't be surprised, I live in Oto Neighborhood, almost everyone there is a criminal as you must know. His name is Orochimaru. When I ran away from the Hyuugas he said he could find Itachi and give me a job in the meanwhile, at his drugstore in Oto. I left the job because last year he tried to harass me. Thankfully Naruto had once worked for Ichiraku's owner and recommended me to the job."

"You should have called the police!"

"I couldn't, because then I would be discovered… and even though I'm not underage anymore and wouldn't be sent to the Hyuugas, I didn't know what would happen to me. Besides, I know the police wouldn't put a foot in Oto. Another reason why I don't trust them, they don't stand against criminals where they live."

"Well, I do. I'll put both feet in Oto. Tomorrow I'll go to his drugstore and arrest him."

"Don't bother. He closed the place a few months ago. Actually I hadn't seen him in months."

"Then I'll put a team at his search. Asuma and I will lead it."

"But you already have that case…"

"I can handle both cases. And I recommend you not to go back to your house for a while, he said he'd return for you."

"OK. I can stay at Naruto's house, I'll only take some clothes tomorrow."

At Naruto's?! He could stay there with Kakashi…

"Good… do that… Now, I.. I think we could use some sleep."

"Yeah, that's probably better… Good night, Kakashi."

Kakashi watched Sasuke going to the guests room and give him a small smile before closing the door. He sighed.

It had been so close… but maybe it was better that way, he had apparently recovered Sasuke's trust and didn't want to lose it again at the same night. His first kiss with Sasuke should be in a happy moment and not after the boy had been attacked.

*

The next morning, Kakashi awoke with the smell of coffee on the air.

When he got to the kitchen he found a breakfast table settled and Sasuke making coffee.

"Good morning, detective."

"Please, call me Kakashi. And you didn't need to—"

"I didn't serve you last night. And it's all sugarless." Sasuke interrupted him with a smirk and sitting down. Kakashi couldn't help but laugh a bit and sit too.

Later he drove the boy to Oto so he could take some clothes. Now he was taking him to his college; Sasuke studied law and wanted to become a DA, he was told.

Kakashi parked the car before Konoha's Law School. There was silence between them, none willing to part ways.

"So… I guess I'll see you tonight at Ichiraku's?" Sasuke asked.

"Count on it." Kakashi smiled and handed him a small card "Here's my cell phone number, call me anytime if _anything_ happens."

"OK." A few more moments of silence, while Sasuke was holding the card without really paying attention to it. "I.. I never thanked you for last night…"

"There is no need." Kakashi again, smiled at him.

"You… you are different from other detectives, Kakashi." Sasuke gave him a true smile "It sounds silly but… you are my hero."

Then he kissed Kakashi on the cheek and rushed out of the car, giving him no time to say anything.

This time, Kakashi felt like he could catch thousands of serial killers and that Orochimaru guy. He'd do it for Sasuke.


	6. Healing scars

**I'd like to say thanks for the reviews, again. =)**

**This is my favorite chapter so far, I'm coming to like more of this story now, I hope you enjoy.**

*****

For the first time in many years, Sasuke liked his life.

Sure, his life had never been actually good before. He was the younger brother of the great genius of the family, almost everyone in his family looked and cared only for Itachi, who, in their heads, had a great future and would chief the family when right time came; in their minds, Itachi would have the title of Commissary, which had been stolen many years ago from Uchiha Madara by that… Sasuke could never remember the man's name, but he surely thanked him for not allowing an Uchiha to have such a high rank in the city. To him, only a few of his family could be considered good people.

It might sound like silly childish jealousy, but it wasn't. Many of his relatives were in the police, still, that didn't mean all of them believed in justice. Although he was young at the time, he remembered a few things… when he got old enough to understand it, he felt ashamed of how deep corruption had gone into his family, all the really virtuous members having died in combat or sent far away to not stand in the way of the "business". Truth was that, when the tragedy happened, Sasuke cried for only five of the near thrity relatives he had. His uncle and aunt, that unlike the others, gave him attention and celebrated his success at school and sports as if they matched his brother's doings; his cousin, son of his aunt and uncle, who was a little kid but had him as hero; his cousin, Shisui, who despite being Itachi's best friend and partner, treated them both the same and was always fair to everyone; and, the last person, surprisingly enough, was Itachi.

Yes, Itachi. Because even though that man had ripped family and money from Sasuke, the boy had a good reason to mourn for him. Itachi never wanted or liked all the attention he received, he had told that Sasuke once; they were actually really close, his older brother always took care of him and made sure he didn't feel unimportant. His most precious memories of his childhood were of the time when Itachi and Shisui started to work as detectives and their office was close to his school, they used to pick Sasuke up and they usually did something fun before going to the huge and cold mansion, full of pressure. And besides, Itachi had let him live, that meant he loved his little brother, no matter what people said.

That didn't mean there wasn't a bit of hatred inside him towards his brother. He let Sasuke live, all right, but killed the few people who cared for him. Why kill Shisui? Shisui had been Itachi's closest friend since… forever! Now that he was older and understood things better, he even suspected they were lovers but wisely kept it hidden from the family. The only explanation for Shisui's body then, was Itachi's madness. And, more important than anything, Itachi had left Sasuke… he left and never sent him any news or sign that he was ok or anything… that hurt more than anything else. As illogical as it sounds, since that dreadful day Sasuke's feelings for his brother were a mix of hate, disappointment, gratitude (he didn't have to deal to his cold family anymore), brotherly love… and probably others things he wouldn't know how to name. That was the main reason he had left Neji's house – beyond the fact that he couldn't stand most of the Hyuugas, which were a "white" version of his family, even though the boy had became one of his best friends. He needed to find Itachi, because he missed him or because he wanted revenge, he would decide at the moment he could find him.

But Sasuke never found him. That Orochimaru had deceived him and even tried to rape him. Not to mention the crap that was his home and it's location. At least, he was free. That was what he usually told himself, he could have ended up in chains like Neji. And he had known his family, even if only a few of them were important to him; he could have ended up like Naruto, who had been kidnapped when a baby by the criminal Kyuubi and when he finally found his father, Captain Minato, many years later, he saw him dieing by the hands of that same Kyuubi.

Nevertheless, the gods were at last smiling at Sasuke. For once in many years, he enjoyed waking up, going to college and then going to work.

After Orochimaru's attack at the alley, he and Kakashi definitely took a step further. Although it had been only two weeks ago, it felt like it had happened ages ago, because his life was feeling so right that he barely remembered all the wrongness from the past. Funny how something like that could make way for good things.

As recommended, he left his apartment at Oto and moved in with Naruto, who gladly accepted him and whose apartment, as simple as his had been, was closer of college and he could actually sleep more, which was great considering he worked till late and that Ichiraku's was a bit farther from his new home. But that was not really a problem.

Sasuke smiled as he changed into normal clothes and folded Ichiraku's uniform into his pack. No, he didn't walk home anymore…

It was five past eleven and the place was already closed. His co-workers were at the entrance, waiting for him so they could lock the door. Sasuke nodded at them and crossed the street, smiling to the silver haired man standing by a brown car.

"Sorry for making you wait."

"You're kidding, right? You didn't make me wait not even ten minutes."

"What did you expect? I was the employee of the month, after all."

Kakashi laughed as they got into the car. They put their seatbelts on and drove off, missing one grey haired waiter watching them with full attention and smirking.

Yes, since that incident, Kakashi had been driving him home every night. At first Sasuke resisted a bit, but the detective was strong minded and ended up convincing him to accept it, Orochimaru was still out there. Of course, he had resisted but as he saw the man was really willing to do it, he would never complain about being so close to him.

Sasuke loved being in that car, it had become one of his favorite places. One, because he enjoyed being in vehicles and nowadays he didn't have many opportunities to be in them (he usually walked to the places se he wouldn't spend money with the bus). Two, he couldn't think of a better company as he watched the driver from the corner of his eyes.

Kakashi's car smelled of something citric. Lemonish he supposed. That's why he had served things with lemon for him, because the fresh smell of lemon was so… Kakashi. It was the same scent he had smelled at the silver haired house. Sasuke suspected it was the man's natural perfume, spreading and marking every closed place he remained. Unconsciously, he breathed deeply, to inhale as much as he could from that fragrance.

"Are you ok?" Kakashi's voice brought him back to reality.

"Huh?"

"You seem a bit in your own world today." The detective said smiling a bit.

"I guess so. Many things in my mind."

"Too much work at college? You must be tired, studying and working it must not be easy, specially when Ichiraku's is full of people like tonight."

"Well, I'm used to it. At least I've been able to sleep more." Sasuke said 'And having wonderful dreams about you.' He almost added but held it back in time "You on the other hand, must be really tired. I suppose leading two cases is very difficult, and considering there is big people involved in one of them… I don't envy you at all."

Kakashi laughed a bit. He loved that sound.

"Yeah, it's hard, but I like what I do. And besides, things are getting better at both cases. As you know, the serial killer made three more victims all at once, three music students, and left their bodies in front of Konoha Stadium. Fortunately for us, he didn't see there were cameras in the area. We sent the tapes to analysis and we hope we may be able to get a face."

"Hey, that's great! I think you'll catch him soon."

"I hope so. You can't tell this to your friend, Gaara, but don't let his hopes very high though, this guy is cleaver and could have covered his face. And don't let anyone know this."

"No problem." Sasuke answered, proud that Kakashi trusted this much at him.

"Your case is a bit slower. Your neighbor isn't easy to find. His record at the police's archive is very long, he is accused of political crimes even. I have to warn you something by the way, a man with the descriptions of Orochimaru has been spotted around the Konoha Forest Park, I recommend you don't go there even if with company. I tripled the patrol there, but you can never be sure."

"OK, I never went there that much anyway. I prefer the wooden bridge by the south of the city." Sasuke said, now looking through the window while his mind tried to forget Orochimaru, failing to see the sudden light in Kakashi's eyes, as if he was taking note of something.

"It is a very beautiful place in deed. During summer you can feel a nice breeze from there, at fall it's nice to watch the brown leaves floating and going with the water, in the winter—"

"You can see the frozen lake and the reflex of things on the ice, and during spring there are swans dating beneath the bridge." Sasuke completed, turning his gaze to Kakashi, both smiling "I see you like it there too."

"Yes, it's one of my favorites."

They looked into each others eyes for a long time, at least as long as driving allowed Kakashi. They entered a street where the traffic was heavy, even at that time of the night, and their eye contact had to be broken.

"So, how tired are you?" the detective suddenly asked, earning a curious look from Sasuke, hadn't they already talked about that? The silver haired began again, clearing his throat first, seeming a bit uncertain "I mean, it's Friday night, you don't have to go to college tomorrow morning and your job is only after eleven… We could… Would you.. would you be too tired to do something? We could go to some place and… do something?"

Sasuke was surprised at first, but soon smiled widely and chuckled a bit at Kakashi's hesitance. Was that sounding like a date? He hoped so.

"It would be great. It's not a night to being spent at home."

"Really?! I mean.. err.. exactly. It really is a nice night to be out."

"Do you have some place in mind?"

"Not, actually. Do you have any ideas? Some place you'd like to go?"

Sasuke thanked that it was night and the dim light of the streets was not enough to reveal the blush that was coming to his face.

"Actually… there is one place."

*

Konoha had two big nature parks. The Konoha Forest Park, at north of the town, and the Rock Monument Park, at east.

The Rock Monument consisted of four faces sculptured on solid rock, the faces of Konoha's heroes of the past. There were some woods around them and there was a road that lead to above the heads, the view from up there was amazing. Many people went there to watch the stars, and that night it was perfect for that, as there wasn't a single cloud in the sky.

To Sasuke, that was a perfect place. Nothing but endless sky upon his head and a nice breeze to refresh everything. And despite being full of people – many of them, couples – it was still peaceful. The noise from the city didn't arrive there, and everyone that came to that place would do it for quiet purposes. Sasuke watched a couple that was standing by the railing, they were not kissing as many others, they were just side-by-side sometimes stealing glances from each other as if it was their first date and anyone could see the love that surrounded them. Sasuke sighed. Could he have hope? Should he have hope? He certainly wanted to, things were getting better for him, Kakashi..

"So, you like to watch the stars, hm, but that couple is not what I would call a star" Said man spoke, again bringing him back to reality and offering one of two hot dogs he bought at the stand on the other side of the road where the car was parked.

"It is a beautiful scene though." Sasuke answered, taking a bite of his hot dog, he hadn't ate at Ichiraku's, the employees were not allowed to.

"Yes it is." Kakashi agreed, biting his hot dog, tonight he hadn't had eaten much "Ahhh, look. It's Sirius, bright as often in Hound constellation, and there's Orion, trying to catch the Pleiades."

Sasuke looked at him with wide eyes.

"You seem to understand about stars and constellations."

"Only a bit. My father taught me, he used to bring me here and tell the myths of their names." The silver haired said, pointing to the sky and smiling at him. "Do you know about them?"

"Yes… my.. my brother used to take me to the roof of the mansion and tell me about the stars and their constellations. He told me once, that one day he would take me here but… well, things happened before he did it." Sasuke lowered his gaze to the ground. How did Kakashi could have the power of extracting confessions from him without even asking?

"Is that why you wanted to come here?" Kakashi quietly asked.

"Yes and no. I've been here sometimes before, as if to fulfill his promise, but I was alone, so I don't think it counts… and of course this reminds me of him, somehow I get the feeling that he is looking to the same stars. But that's not the main reason."

"And what is it?"

"Well… I.. I thought…" again, Sasuke thanked the lack of light to hide his blush, this time stronger "I figure it's time to have new memories, good memories that, I hope, won't be succeeded by bad happenings."

Kakashi seemed a bit surprised by his answer, but his expression quickly changed for a smile.

"I can assure you Sasuke, it won't. From now on, good memories and only good things happening."

Sasuke nodded and they fell into silence, watching each other. Their unfinished hotdogs forgotten upon the railing.

Was that man a god or something? Sure he had noticed before how handsome the man was, but now, under nothing but the glow of stars, his silver spiky hair seemed to cast an ethereal tone of light over his face. His perfect face. It didn't matter that he had a scar, it just made it even more perfect. Slowly, he lifted his hand and let two fingers run through the mark. Kakashi closed his eyes and lowered his face a bit, as if leaning into the boys touch.

"Did it… did it hurt much?" Sasuke asked, removing his hand.

"Yeah… the guy missed my eye for a few millimeters. But with all the situation, I didn't take notice of the pain until the doctor was taking care of it, still, when I received the message that Obito hadn't made it, I forgot it again." The detective opened his eyes "Physical scars are nothing compared to those made on your soul."

"I know what that's like." Sasuke almost whispered "How long did it take for healing?"

"The doctor did a very good job and—"

"Not that one. The one on your soul."

Kakashi sighed, closing his eyes again. Sasuke whished he knew what was going through the others head. Maybe he was pushing it too much?

"It took years, but it healed. Everything heals with time. But, if memories hit it too strong, it hurts a little."

"I know what that's like too."

This time Kakashi opened his eyes with a sad smile.

"Yes. You're a strong person, Sasuke. You've dealt with a weight that most people wouldn't bare to carry… But now you… well, I'd like you to know that I'll help you with it. You can count on me for everything you need it."

To this Sasuke lowered his gaze, a question he had been asking himself for the last few days returning to his mind. It had been one of the things that had kept him from being actually happy.

"Kakashi… all this help you're giving me… is it.. are you doing it because of Obito?" he didn't look up, he couldn't. He was not sure how he would face a positive answer to his question. What if Kakashi was there only because he felt guilty? What if..

Suddenly, a hand gently made him lift his head so he would look into Kakashi's eyes. Sasuke's heart beat raced, his mouth dried, the butterflies that had started living in his stomach since he had met the detective were apparently throwing up a big party right now. Those gray eyes locked on his dark ones and it was like they were alone on top of the world, like the stars had came closer.

"No, I'm doing this because of you."

Relief. It was the first thing that came to Sasuke. And then, slowly, the possibility of secret meanings on those words made it's way to his mind, and his heart raced more, if that was possible. The hand that had been on his chin moved up and gently stroked his cheek.

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed content. How long had it been since he last felt something nearly close to that gentleness? Truth to be told, he had _never_ felt something like that. He had no idea that a simple gesture like that could show the amount of care he was feeling coming from Kakashi right now.

He felt the man coming closer, at the point of feeling the heat his body produced. He heard him say, almost in a whisper:

"Because of you, Sasuke. Only _you_. Uchiha or not, I would still have done the same…"

Sasuke sighed again, deeper this time. Eyes still closed, he lowered his head, and slightly leaned more at Kakashi's soft touch.

"Thank you…" Sasuke whispered.

"You don't need to thank me, I told you that."

"I know, I'm grateful for you anyway but… this time…" Sasuke then opened his eyes and allowed his dark orbs to connect with gray ones again "This time I'm thanking Obito, for saving your life."

He watched Kakashi's expression turn to a stunned one. And the air around them suddenly changed. Again, people disappeared as the man in front of him raised his chin again and started to lean down. It would be now, and how much Sasuke wanted it to be now. He was a head shorter than the man, and he leaned in too, slowly standing at the point of his feet and bringing his hands to Kakashi's chest to keep balance, he felt the other's heart beating as fast as his was.

And their lips met in a warm, soft and chaste kiss. It was enough to melt Sasuke entirely, though. It was not long, either, and when they parted he wasn't sure if he could trust his legs. Luckly, they didn't part for too long, just enough so Kakashi could surround his waist and lift him in the air. He quickly put his arms around the other's neck, all in a quick motion and they were kissing again, sinking into each other.

This time, the kiss went deeper. As soon as Kakashi got a soft moan from Sasuke he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the boy's mouth. They embraced themselves tighter as their tongue danced together, as their passion flowed through their mouths. It was not lustful, though, it was needy. Through that kiss, Sasuke was revealing all of his needs, of his fears, of his hopes, and Kakashi willingly discovered them, taking them and in turn offering everything he had, and even a bit more, glad that the boy in his arms was accepting all of it.

Sasuke was not really sure of how long it lasted, not that it was important. What really mattered was that, when they had to part for air and Kakashi landed him on the ground, those strong arms never left his waist. Panting, he hid his face on the detective's chest, taking as much of his scent as it was possible.

As they were breathing normally again, Kakashi lowered his head and whispered at Sasuke's ears:

"You can't possibly know how much I wanted this."

Sasuke smiled to his chest. He wanted so much too.

"Well… now that you had it, do you still want it?"

Kakashi's mouth came even closer to his ear, almost touching it.

"Always."

His breath sent shivers through Sasuke´s body. He hugged Kakashi tighter and looked into his eyes. It was not long until they were kissing again, this time slower, as if to memorize everything about each others mouth.

Sasuke never believed life could get this good, this perfect. He was finally feeling warm, after all those years. He wanted that kiss to last forever.

It didn't. Sure, he knew it wouldn't actually last forever, but at least for a few minutes…

His cell phone started to ring, suddenly breaking the atmosphere. Why their moments had always to be broken by someone calling?! At least this time they had been allowed to kiss, as it didn't happen at Kakashi's apartment.

At first they refused to return to reality. They remained with their mouths touching but without moving.

"You should probably pick that…" Kakashi said after a while

"Yeah…" Sasuke sighed and picked the cell phone, but refused to leave Kakashi's arm. He turned and leaned his back on the detective's chest, maintaining those strong arms around him as he felt Kakashi giving him light kisses on the top of his head, smelling his hair… stupid cell phone!

"What is it?" he snapped to the person on the other side of the line, could only be one of his friends anyway. He heard Kakashi chuckle.

"Temeee!!! Where are you?! You let us all worried!!"

"Dobe! Stop whining. I'm fine."

"Yeah, but how could we know that when you don't show up after Ichiraku's closed nearly two hours ago?! Where are you?!"

"I'm at the Rock Monument Park." Shit, Naruto would end up making him say.

"Huh? What are you doing there, teme? Don't you know you can't wander alone through the city?! It's dangerous! Orochimaru might still be after you and—"

"I'm not alone, now shut up." Even though Naruto couldn't see him, he was blushing.

"Huh? Not alone? How? Gaara is paying us a visit and Neji didn't know where you were… Who is.. wait… NOOOOO!!!"

"Dobe, shut up." He would kill Naruto.

"You got him, didn't you?! Haha, Sasuke, I knew that hot detective wouldn't resist you!"

"I'll talk to you when I come home." He would kill Naruto in a very painful way. How dared he call Kakashi 'hot'?!

As he put his phone back in his pocket, Kakashi said:

"So, 'dobe' is that blonde one, if I'm not wrong. Does he think I'm hot, then?"

"Yes, he does. And that's why he is going to die tonight. For that, and for breaking the moment." Damn, he had heard everything, the dobe spoke too loud.

Kakashi laughed and span him around, so they were facing each other again.

"Do I hear jealousy on your voice?"

"And what if you do?" Sasuke snapped back, scowling to the side, avoiding the detective's gaze.

"In this case, I have to make sure you know you don't need to be jealous." Kakashi approached their faces, giving butterfly kisses on his cheek and neck "Make sure you know I have eyes only for you, that it doesn't matter what any person other then you thinks of me."

Sasuke tried to suppress a smile, and sighed, loving those kisses, coming slowly near to his mouth.

"And how would you do that?" he smirked to Kakashi, and as answer he received a deep and passionate kiss in his mouth. Sasuke corresponded immediately, enlacing his arms around the detective's neck and being lifted from the ground a bit.

He felt some of Kakashi's fingers wandering beneath his shirt and regretted they were in public. Maybe, they could go to the detective's house? Not that he was desperate, but if he was invited… Kakashi seemed to want it as much as him.

Suddenly, his phone rang again. 'Shit!'

This time neither of them allowed to be disturbed by it. Kakashi took the liberty of taking his cell phone on his pocket and pressed any button to refuse the call(they were still kissing, he couldn't see properly). Sasuke managed to say 'thank you' in the middle of the kiss as Kakashi's hands returned to their wandering.

The detective slowly walked them to a tree that was near to the road, and where there weren't many people. They were both growing more and more hungry in the kiss. And the phone rang again.

This time, really angered and panting hard, Sasuke picked up.

"WHAT?!"

"Sasuke, I'm sorry to interrupt you but.. it's Gaara… he had another attack, I need help, Neji can't come and I can't find his siblings. Please.." Sasuke could hear the tears coming at the other side of the line. Gaara had some psychological problems and that affected Naruto very much, the blonde loved him. Sasuke sighed.

"All right, I'm coming."

He put the phone back into his pocket and couldn't bring himself to look at Kakashi.

"Problems?" the detective asked.

"Yeah…"

"And you have to go?"

Sasuke nodded and finally looked at the other man, fearing that he was angry or sad or disappointed.

"I'm sorry, is that I.."

Kakashi then put a finger upon his lips, quieting him.

"It's ok, I understand. And besides, there's no reason to rush things. I'm patient enough." The silver haired man smiled "Come, I'll drive you home."

The entire way they remained in silence. Sasuke was sure Kakashi was disappointed at him. But he couldn't leave his friends alone. Maybe, if the detective still wanted to see him he could make up to him?

Kakashi parked the car and none of them moved.

"Is there something wrong, Sasuke?"

"I didn't want you to be disappointed at me. It's just that.."

"Sasuke, I would only be disappointed if you had left your friends now that they need you." Kakashi stroke his cheek gently "I would never ask you to choose between me and them. You must be where you are needed."

"But I wanted, I still want—"

"I know you do. And I want too. But we'll have time."

For a moment, Sasuke was lost in that gaze. Those eyes held so much care, comprehension and… love? He put his hand above Kakashi's and closed his eyes, whispering:

"Thank you for understanding." they enlaced their fingers.

"Sasuke… before you go, can I make a question?"

"Sure." He opened his eyes again, to find a very serious Kakashi.

"When did your scars heal?"

"They… well, it took years… most of them are healed."

"Some are still open, then?"

"Yes, but…" Sasuke opened a beautiful smile, looking into Kakashi's eyes, trying to show all of his emotions, hoping the silver haired man could read the most important of them "You are healing them."

Kakashi immediately pulled him into a deep kiss, and when they parted their heads remained close.

"See you tomorrow, then?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course, for lunch and dinner."

"And after dinner?"

"What do you think of going to the movies?"

Sauke's eyes shone at the suggestion and he nodded intensely. With one last peck at the lips the boy left the car, stopping by the building's door to a last look at Kakashi and wave at him before coming in.

He felt he could deal with all the problems of the world at the moment, with the memory of the way Kakashi looked at him. With love. A love that was healing all of his scars.


	7. Run, Kakashi, run!

**I am so SORRY for the delay of this chapter (the efects of writing about Kakashi, perhaps? =p) It happens that I had problems with my computer and had to study for a test of a very difficult subject at college.**

**The next one is already in progress and the last chapter is complete in my mind.**

**Thank you for your patience, for the reviews(specialy =]) and for reading.**

*****

"Are you OK?" Kurenai asked him, looking at him as if he was an alien or something.

"Of course I am. Why do you ask?"

"You arrived _early_, even before the time we were supposed to start."

Kakashi laughed.

"I admit that is a bit strange, but I'm fine. I'm great, actually. Now if you excuse, I have some paper to prepare for the meeting with Captain Anko."

With this Kakashi left Kurenai, who still couldn't believe he was in a good state of mind. He laughed in the inside, because he really couldn't be better. His weekend had been perfect.

After he had taken Sasuke home at Friday, he barely slept. He was so happy, so amused with the good luck he had, so thankful – for the first time since Obito's death – that his life had been spared… he couldn't wait for the next day. Would Sasuke like to go to the movies on Saturday?

Sasuke loved to go to the movies with him. The boy had told him that when he was a kid he hadn't gone much, and after the tragedy he barely had the money to; his eyes brightened with contentment when Kakashi had asked him. It was more about the opportunity than about the movie, they barely paid attention to the screen – Sasuke's mouth was way more interesting, and soft, and addicting; it had the consistence of honey but without being too sweet, it just had the perfect taste. This time he made sure they wouldn't go much further than kissing, though; if they were interrupted again like the night before Sasuke would end up committing a crime – if Kakashi didn't commit one first, that is. Besides, his friend Gaara was not stable yet and the Uchiha was visibly worried about him and Naruto.

On Sunday, Kakashi took him to the bridge they had talked about. It was peaceful there and it didn't have many people as the Rock Monument, there they could have more privacy and was a good place to talk. Kakashi believed they should talk more, Sasuke should know more about him to be sure he wanted a relationship with a detective who was a decade older than him and that could eventually die any time soon during work.

Sasuke, however, had once again surprised him. When they arrived on the bridge they kissed for a while, sat on a nearby bench and Kakashi decided to initiate the conversation.

"Sasuke, does our age difference bother you?"

The boy had sent him a confused look before some fear took place in his eyes.

"Are you having doubts? I'm eighteen, you know, you're not committing any crime…"

"I know, I know, that's not what I'm talking about. I don't have any doubt that I want to be with you. But I'm a decade older than you, and with time this difference will get more and more clear… Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I see…" and suddenly Sasuke smirked at him "You're afraid you can't keep up with my rhythm"

Then Sasuke laughed at the surprised face he had made. And with no warning Sasuke kissed him, deeply and passionately, almost sitting in his lap.

"Time will pass by, the difference will be clearer, but in the end we all grow old." So a playful grin graced his features "And, seriously, I doubt someone at my age could have a grip like yours, a breath like yours… not to mention the experience. Anyway, even if this things fade with time, we can go slowly, because there are more important things, right?"

Kakashi smiled at him, stroking his cheeks. A boy teaching him lessons? Well, perhaps their age difference wasn't that big. As for the physical part, all he had to do was leading a healthy life. And it sounded like Sasuke wanted to be with him for a looong time… that was all he really needed to hear, actually.

"Right."

Sasuke brought their foreheads together, a very light blush on his cheeks and a small smile.

"If you think you can escape from me, you are very wrong."

"I don't intend escaping from you. I won't let go of you in any circumstances, never forget that. After all, I do have a strong grip." He smirked pulling Sasuke even closer and silencing the boy's laughter with a kiss.

"And besides.." Sasuke started when they parted "You already have this grey hair, when you become really old no one would notice."

Kakashi laughed with him and said: "Is not grey, it's silver!"

"Right. And mine is not black, is a very, very dark navy blue." Sasuke answered sarcastic.

"Exactly." And again, Kakashi took the boy's mouth to silence his laughter. That always worked.

They talked a lot more, from silly things to even philosophical opinions, told each other about their lives and found they were very alike. Kakashi was not really surprised by that, of course, he had already seen in the boy many characteristics he possessed himself.

Sitting on his desk, Kakashi sighed. He wished the weekend had lasted longer. If he could, he would take Sasuke to his house so they didn't have to say good by at the end of the day, and he would convince him to leave the job at Ichiraku's to dedicate only to his studies. He had more than enough money to pay Sasuke's studies and keep them both well fed.

Suddenly, a hand was waved in front of his eyes. Gai was there trying to call his attention, Kurenai and Asuma right behind him, there was worry on their faces.

"Yes?"

"Kakashi, I need you to come here for a minute." Asuma said, serious.

He followed his friends to an empty room upstairs, where they used to talk to witnesses. There was a TV and a DVD on the table. Did they want Kakashi to see something? The serial killer face, perhaps? But then their faces shouldn't be that serious, as if there was something big to come. When Gai closed the door and Asuma turned on the TV he could barely stand still, what would he see?

The screen showed a long haired man leaving a car and dumping three bodies in front of Konoha Stadium. And suddenly it was possible to see his face.

A wave of shock and fear traveled through his body as he watched a pale face surrounded by dark long hair smiling evilly and walking calmly through the street as if nothing happened.

"Orochimaru…" he whispered.

"I thought it was him, by your description." Asuma said.

However, Kakashi was not listening, he had no idea what his friends were talking. All that was going through his head was that he had had the serial killer in his hands but didn't arrest him, and worse… he knew who the next victim was.

"Sasuke!"

Kakashi rushed out of the room and ran to leave the police station. He had to find Sasuke and warn him. From now one the boy was not leaving his sight even for a mere second! He would never forgive himself if something happened to the Uchiha. His life would probably end if Orochimaru achieved his goal.

When he got to his car, Asuma, Kurenai and Gai finally got to him.

"Kakashi, where are you going?!"

"We have a meeting with Captain Anko, even Tsunade will be here! They won't be pleased with—"

"Fuck what pleases them!" he yelled at them "We know who the serial killer is and that's what they want, put everyone in search for him. I know who his next target is; I've got to save him! Inform the captain about it, I'll keep in contact."

"Wait, I'll go with you. I'm your partner and you won't do this alone. You two lead the search for Orochimaru." Asuma said, entering the car as Gai and Kurenai rushed back inside.

"So, where are we going?" Asuma asked lighting up a cigarette.

"Konoha Law School." He answered, driving as fast as he could.

"Kakashi, be careful! Who is this person, anyway, for you to act like this?!" Asuma yelled as Kakashi nearly hit a bike.

"His name is Uchiha Sasuke."

Asuma fell to silence then.

"Oh. I understand…"

"No, you don't! I promised I would protect him! I promised to _him_, the fact that he and Obito are of the same blood is a mere coincidence." He said angrily to his friend. He knew people would think it was because of Obito.

"You're in love with him." Asuma quietly said "Pretty ironic… Does he love you back?"

"That's why we need to rush." He would never again allow that one who loved him died because of him, especially when he loved this person as deeply.

Sasuke was not there.

They searched through the entire campus, asked his professors and colleagues about him, went to the secretary… No one had seen him at university that day.

"So, where are we going now?"

"To the apartment he is living in" Kakashi answered as they got in the car "One of his friends, Gaara, who is the youngest son of that Suna politician, has some mental problems and often needs to be taken care of. Perhaps he had to stay at home because of this Gaara."

When he parked in front of the building, something like nervousness traveled through his body. This would be the first time he would be at Sasuke's apartment; it would also be the first time he would talk to his friends. He wondered if Sasuke had told his friends about what was happening between them. But soon that disappeared; there were more important things to be dealt with.

They knocked at the apartment door – the lack of security at the building made them worry – and waited patiently as they heard steps inside. The blond boy, Naruto, opened the door and Asuma immediately showed his badge, but it was not necessary since the boy recognized Kakashi.

"Hey! You're that detective! Sasuke's boyfriend!"

A wave of relief crossed Kakashi. Sasuke had not hidden anything from his friends. Something inside him warmed at the sound of the word 'boyfriend'.

"Yes, Hatake Kakashi. You're Naruto, right? Listen, Naruto, I have to speak urgently to Sasuke, is he home?"

"No…" then Naruto looked at him and to Asuma "Why did he show his badge as in an investigation if I am Sasuke's friend and you're his boyfriend?"

"Naruto, please, where is Sasuke?" he didn't want to scare the boy with the news about Orochimaru.

"Did something happen?" Naruto looked suspicious "You're not with Sasuke only because you need him for an investigation, are you?!"

Kakashi sighed, he would have to tell.

"I would never do that to him. Do you hear? Never. Now, look, what I'm about to tell you is a secret yet, ok? You can't tell anyone. OK?" as he saw the boy nodding he proceeded "You remember that Sasuke was attacked by his ex-neighbor, Orochimaru."

"Yes.." Naruto nodded, a frown appearing in his features.

"We discovered that this Orochimaru is the serial killer who assassinated your friend's father and the Commissary's grandfather. And we are sure he is after Sasuke right now. So please, is Sasuke home?"

Naruto's eyes were wide and he seemed to be in shock, lost of words.

"No… he is at Ichiraku's…"

"What is he doing there? He doesn't work there at day during the week."

"That guy who works there with him, Kabuto, called our house early this morning telling about a meeting their boss wanted to have and all the employees had to be there."

Suddenly, something clicked inside Kakashi's mind. Why did he have the feeling that it was a lie? It was not impossible that Sasuke's boss wanted a meeting at morning, but it sounded improbable, it sounded fake. 'Fake like Kabuto.' Kabuto was the strange thing in that story. First, Sasuke never paid any attention to his co-workers and it was not likely he had given them his number. Second, he had been living with Naruto for only two weeks, how could Kabuto know their number?

The events of the day Sasuke was attacked traveled through his mind. Before Sasuke left, Kabuto tried to talk to him but was not given any attention. And if Kakashi remembered correctly, Kabuto had a cell phone in his hand when he turned the corner. Perhaps..

"Kakashi." Asuma called him to reality "Ichiraku's was empty."

"What?"

"You passed in front of Ichiraku's on the way to Konoha Law School, I looked to the place, it was still closed and there was no one in there."

Kakashi and Asuma nodded to each other. Kabuto was the link.

"Wow wow, you two think that Kabuto lied to take Sasuke into a trap?" Naruto asked loudly. "But he seemed to be so nice!"

"Naruto, who is there?" a cold voice suddenly asked.

The red haired emo appeared behind Naruto and looked curiously to Kakashi and Asuma. After a moment of silent observation the emo spoke.

"Sasuke is in danger, isn't he?" Gaara asked. His green eyes stared blankly at Kakashi. "Please, save him."

For the third time in the day, Kakashi drove like a mad man through the city, heading to Ichiraku's. It should be opening by now, and Kabuto worked during the mornings. Anger grew inside him each time the memory of the guy's face came to his mind, he would have to hold himself to not beat the living shit out of Kabuto… actually, Asuma would have to hold him, because he really didn't feel like he wanted to be merciful to the bastard.

As they finally arrived, his heart was racing fast. However, for the first time in months, his heart was not beating for longing to see Sasuke, was pulsing with hatred. Kabuto would pay.


	8. Live, Kakashi, live!

**This chapter gave me a hard time... I don't think it's very good. Again, I'm sorry for the delay.**

**Thank you for reading =)**

**Please, enjoy.**

*****

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. There was pain all over his body and his vision was blurred. Where was he? What had happened? He could smell something... something that he didn't like but seemed familiar. Then something cold brushed against his leg. Instantly his eyes shot open as he reckognized where he was. Orochimaru's old drugstore!

He watched around and found that he was on the second floor where they kept the stock. The place was empty, dirty and with some five snakes here and there.

The animals didn't frighten him, he had learned how to deal with them. Orochimaru scared him, though. If the snakes were there, it meant their owner would come around soon enough.

Sasuke tried to move, not surprised to discover that he was tied up to a chair. He sighed, he had to find a way of escaping. Maybe he could... 'Since when I'm so positive? This is wishful thinking...' he sighed again. Even tif he looked calm his heart was filled with fear. He didn't want to imagine what the snake bastard would do to him. So his mind traveled to Kakashi. Tears came to his eyes.

Would he be able to see the man again? His mind was telling him that he wouldn't. Kakashi had garanteed he would be there for him... yet the silver haired was not there.

Waving his head, Sasuke tried to push those thoughts aside. The only reason Kakashi was not there was because he didn't knew of the situation, otherwise he would be there beating the living shit out of Orochimaru. He was sure of that, he was sure he had seen love in the detective's eyes and that it was not a lie.

Still, that didn't change the fact that he most likely wouldn't see Kakashi again, that he would probably die. But he didn't want to die! Not now that his life was good! He would give everything he had just to stay alive by Kakashi's side.

A single tear made it's way down through his face. He hadn't even told Kakashi that he loved him...

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a metalic sound. His heart raced with fear as the door was opened and his nightmare revealed. Orochimaru came in.

"Hohoho, my Sasuke is awake! I'm afraid Kabuto hit you too strong..."

"I'm not yours!" he yelled at the pale man as anger rose inside him, because of those words and because of the memory of Kabuto attacking him with that fake smile on his face.

"Not mine? Whose then? I'm sure you're not saying that you belong to that detective, are you? Tsc tsc..." then Orochimaru approached him and ran a pale hand over his face "It looks like I'll have to get him out of you, dear Sasuke. Because you're mine, only mine. You'll see... as soon as I'm inside you your body will—"

In response, Sasuke spat at his face. He was disgusted by the touch of that man. Hatred was getting stronger inside him.

"I AM NOT YOURS! I WILL NEVER BE YOURS!" Sasuke yelled and started spitting on him restlessly as those pale hands began to slide beneath his shirt.

"Well, I guess we'll have to keep your mouth busy, hm?"

And before Sasuke could say anything else, his head was pulled by the hair and his face shoved roughly against his kidnaper's pants. He tried desperately to free his head but two hands kept him in place and he felt an erection rising against him as Orochimaru was laghing madly.

Sasuke wanted to puke. Fresh tears of anger, fear and disgust came to his eyes. If he had the oportunity he would kill the bastard! The tears began to fall. Where was Kakashi? Why wasn't he stopping that man?

At that moment, gun shots were heard at the floor below and Orochimaru released his head. A sudden hope filled the Uchiha. Perhaps... 'Please! Please let it be him!' he prayed, although tried to keep his foot on reality, in Oto it was common the trade of shots.

Roughly, Orochimaru closed sealed his mouth with a piece of clothe and left with a very displeased face.

The shots continued, some screams and yelles were heard and Sasuke tried to find a specific voice among them, but it was hard tell even what they were saying. His blood was rushing with adrenaline, he wanted to get up and know what was happened!

He heard someone run up the stairs. Who would be?! Kakashi? Orochimaru? The steps came closer. 'Please...'

Suddenly the door was slammed open and a gun was pointed inside, aiming every corner of the room to make sure that was safe to come in. Then their eyes met. A wave of relief crossed his body as Kakashi rushed to him.

"Sasuke! I was so worried!" the detective released him from the chair, ripped the cloth over his mouth and Sasuke threw himself onto him.

"Kakashi! Kakashi you found me!"

They hugged tightly and Sasuke started to cry into his chest.

"Shh... I'm here now." Kakashi pressed him tighter "Has he hurt you?"

"N-no... I.. I'm fine... he was about to force me to.. to..." but the cry got the best of him and he felt Kakashi's hands stroke his hair and back.

"Shhh. You don't need to talk about this now, ok? Everything is all right now... I'll get you out of here."

At this moment cold laughter was heard behind them. Immeadiately Kakashi turned around, standing in front of Sasuke and pointing his gun directly to Orochimaru's chest.

"I'm curious, detective. How do you plan taking him out of here?"

"In case you haven't noticed. My people is kicking your guys' asses down there. You may consider yourself under arrest for the murder of 7 people, kidnap, attempt of rape and many other crimes." Kakashi answered, his hand ready to pull the trigger if the bastard dared to move.

Orochimaru laughed again.

"But you still have to go through me... I'm not easy like my subordinates. I am a murder, detective. A murder who knows how the police works... As you probably know from my file, I was once a detective."

"Don't worry, I know the traitor you are."

"You see, my dear Sasuke? He knows. He knew from the beggining that I was the serial killer and didn't warn you. If I had to guess, I'd say he was only using you to get to me... because he knows that I love you." Orochimaru smirked, filling his words with poison.

"Shut up!" Kakashi yelled, aiming stronger "Sasuke, listen to me. You know him better than me, you know he is telling lies. Sasuke, I would never use you, I only discovered he is the serial killer this morning and as soon as I found out I rushed to find you."

"More lies, Sasuke! He is not even looking at you as he says that... how could he be telling the truth if he does not even look you in the eyes?" Orochimaru said, an evil smirk on his mouth.

Slowly, Sasuke moved from behind Kakashi. Well, he knew Orochimaru was not to be trusted... but was Kakashi? It made sense... how could the detective have found him so quickly? How could Kakashi... how could Kakashi love someone like him? After all, they had known each other for a few time.

"Sasuke, stay behind me. I beg you, listen to me, I'm telling you the truth."

Disappointment was clear on the Uchiha's eyes as he walked a bit farther from Kakashi, but without approaching Orochimaru. He was surrounded of traitors and deceivers!

Kakashi called him again and then Sasuke saw. Kakashi was looking directly to him, there was desperation in those grey eyes and again he noticed the scar at the left eye. The image of his cousin came to his mind. Obito would not give his life for a traitor, would he? But Obito was in love... he could have been fooled by Kakashi's charm as he had been... He should have known, it was just too good to be truth! His life was not supposed to be good, he was supposed to remain alone until he died!

But then, why Kakashi's eyes were stopping him from believing in that? Why couldn't he fully accept the logic of Orochimaru's words? How could Kakashi have that power over him? Why did he had to fall in love with that man?!

Suddenly their eye connection was broken. Orochimaru advanced against Kakashi, who had let his guard down to look at Sasuke, and stabbed him.

Sasuke watched with horror as the silver haired fell heavy on the ground; Orochimaru took his gun and pointed to detective's chest, laughing.

"I think you should have listened to him. Sasuke dear you are so easy to fool! You are nothing like your brother... he never believed my words for a mere second!"

"You... you met my brother..."

But he had no time to say or even understand anything else as action restarted. Kakashi took the oportunity that Orochimaru wasn't looking at him and suddenly stood, trying to get his gun back.

"Sasuke, run!" Kakashi said to him as in the middle of the fight Orochimaru shot once, luckily the gun was pointed to the ceiling.

However, Sasuke could not move. He was frozen with the scene going on in front of him. Kakashi's shoulder was stained with blood and yet he was fighting with all of his will. From where did he take all that strenght? Why was he fighting so intensely? It couldn't be only for doing his job...

Still, Orochimaru had the advantage of not being hurt and threw the detective at the wall. Sasuke rushed to him.

"Kakashi!"

The silver haired took a few seconds to focus on him, he was probably on great pain. When he understood who was at his side he gazed angry at Sasuke.

"What are you still doing here? You should have ran away from here!"

"But you—"

"I'll be fine, Sasuke. Now please, get the hell out of here, I need to know that you'll be safe."

"I think is a bit too late for that detective Kakashi... I will kill you and I will kill Sasuke too, as he doesn't seem to love me back. But I shall give you the oportunity of a last kiss."

Ignoring Orochimaru, Kakashi turned to him.

"Listen Sasuke, when you have the chance, run. Be careful with his subordinates. Get out of this building, my car is outside.. find officer Iruka, he will take care of you."

"And what about you?!"

"I'll take care of the bastard here." Then Kakashi stood "Don't look back Sasuke."

"You will take care of me?" Orochimaru asked with sarcasm in his voice "You know you cannot do anything against me right now."

"I can give my life so Sasuke has time to run out of here."

What?! Sasuke's eyes went wide as Kakashi slowly walked towards Orochimaru, who was really laughing madly now. 'Give his life?' Instead of heading to the door as fast as he could, the Uchiha embraced Kakashi from his back, making him stop.

"No! You can't die!" he yelled.

"If that will give you the chance of surviving, then I'll gladily die, because...." Kakashi turned his head and surprised him with a smile "I'm doing this because of you, Sasuke. I cannot allow that you lose your life. Because I love you... never forget that. Now go!"

Before he had a chance of saying anything, Kakashi used his unharmed arm to push him towards the door and suddenly advanced against Orochimaru, who, surprised with the unexpected move, pulled the trigger.

The bullet caught Kakashi's leg and he almost fell on the ground, instead, he kept running and attacked Orochimaru with the knife that had been used to stab him. The detective managed to produce a long and deep cut at the vilain's arm, missing the stomach for only a bit. Nevertheless, Kakashi was weak from the blodd he was losing, and beforehe could try to stab his oponent again, he was thrown at the ground.

Orochimaru slowly approached him, smirking widely.

"So much for the brilliant Hatake Kakashi... 100% of cases solved? It seems to me that I'll be a stain on your records. Don't worry, I'll be the _last_ thing on you records." Then Orochimaru shot him on the other leg, earning a painful moan from Kakashi "Oh, refusing to scream? Well, you're a tough one... but let's see for how long you can hold back your voice... Hahaha You're fun to play with, Kakashi. Your old captain had so much faith in you... Well, say hello to him when you arrive at the other side. Don't forgert to follow the light. Uhauhauahuahuahauhauha!"

He was about to shoot at Kakashi's heart when he was surprised by someone tackling to the ground.

Sasuke had not left the room. He couldn't. He jumped on Orochimaru and struggle against him untill he finally took the gun from his hand. The pale man laughed at the boy as the gun was shakily pointed against him.

"Sas. Sasuke don't... run..." Kakashi managed to whisper, but he was too weak to do anything at the moment.

"Are you going to kill me, Sasuke? I don't think you have the guts to shoot at me. You will not shoot at me. You're noting like your brother."

"Fortunately, he isn't. He is not going to shoot you, because he is not a murder. I, on the other hand, don't have problems with this sort of thing." Said a deep and dark voice coming from the door.

Stunned, imagining if it was not a trick from his mind, Sasuke slowly turned to the door and received the confirmation of who it was.

"Itachi!"

"Hello, little brother." Said Itachi, calmly walking to his brother and taking the gun out of his hand. "I'll take care of this, from now on."

"How... how do you..."

"A friend told me that as this snake idiot hadn't achieved his goal with me, he went after my little brother, and that is not something I can't forgive. It seems I arrived at the right time."

Itachi looked around and his gaze stopped at the body of Kakashi, panting hard, a pool of blood surrounding him.

"I had also heard that Hatake Kakashi have been around you lately... Is he good to you, little brother?"

It took a few seconds for Sasuke to realize what Itachi was talking about. He ran to kneel by Kakashi's side.

"Yes, yes! He was giving he life for me! Save him, Itachi, please!"

Itachi, expressionless as always, observed him and slowly turned his gaze to Orochimaru, who watched everything displeased.

"But first, little brother, we have to take care of a certain snake..." and with no warning, Itachi shot Orochimaru three times, one in the leg, one in the heart and one in the head.

Sasuke froze. He knew his older brother was a murderer, but _watching_ him being it, was very different.

Itachi then kneeled by Kakashi's side.

"He lost too much blood, he most likely won't make it, little brother, so be prepared for the worst..."

"But Itachi—"

"You love him." Itachi interrupted him, and Sasuke felt as if his brother's eyes were crossing his soul, seeing everything. Not that he would ever hide his feelings towards Kakashi. What was that thing in Itachi's eyes? Eyes that looked so much like his own...

"The other detectives are probably coming here, they'll enter this room any second soon. They will take care of him. As for us, little brother, we won't be seing each other again soon... but be sure that if someone hurts you, I'll be there to help you... and this includes him." The older Uchiha pointed the gun to Kakashi and for a moment, Sasuke was sure Itachi would kill him "But I don't think I need to worry about him... he seems to love you, I'm glad that he found you and that you found someone you love, little brother..."

"Itachi... why—"

"No 'whys', little brother. Now, be safe." Then Itachi leaned closer, planting a light kiss on Sasuke's forehead, to then stand and leave with no more word, leaving a very confused Sasuke behind.

Kakashi let a moan escape, catching the boy's attention.

"Kakashi! Kakashi, don't worry, you'll be fine!"

"As... as long as you are fine, Sasuke..." the detective smiled weakly at him and let out a whisper "I love you..."

With this Kakashi closed his eyes and desperation took over Sasuke.

"Kakashi! Kakashi, don't! Don't close your eyes! Stay with me.. don't close your eyes, please, stay..."

Sasuke started to cry heavily, laying his head on Kakashi's chest, his hands grabing his coat desperately. Kakashi couldn't die... Couldn't! Itachi had just left him _again_ and now he could feel Kakashi's life slowly fading away. He wouldn't bare to be left alone again, not now that he had found love.

"I love you, too! Do you hear?! Please, Kakashi, stay with me. Live! Live!"

He was crying so hard that he lost complete notion of the surrounding world, all he knew was Kakashi's weak breath beneath his head, the blood staining their clothes. And when people suddenly burst into the room he didn't look at the, but was desperate when one of them tried to pull him out of his beloved one.

Didn't they understand?! He had to stay with Kakashi!

But whoever that was holding him had a strong grip. Even though he fought, the person pulled him and carried him out of the room. Before he was taken through the door he saw a man checking Orochimaru and a woman kneeling by Kakashi's side.

"Kakashi! Kakashi!" he yelled, still trying to go back to the room "Live, Kakashi, live!"


	9. Future

Kakashi slowly opened his eyes. There was numbness all over his body and his vision was blurred. Where was he? What had happened? He could smell something... something that he didn't like but seemed familiar. Then something cold beeped by his side.. Instantly his eyes shot open as he reckognized where he was. Konoha Hospital!

He tried to move and a flash of pain crossed both his legs and left shoulder. Things began to return to his mind. The last part was a blur... he remembered Orochimaru preparing to shoot him, and he remembered hearing three shots but not being hit; the last scene on his mind was of a frightened Sasuke while he told the boy he loved him...

"Sasuke!"

Ignoring the rising pain on his body he sat and was ready to make himself free of all that hospital crap connected to him. He had to find Sasuke. He had to know Sasuke was alive and unharmed.

At this moment the door was opened and as soon as the nurse saw what he was doing she called the doctor and they immediately stopped him.

"Sir, you're very injuried! You need to stay at this bed!"

"Kakashi! What do you think you're doing!" Gai almost yelled to find his friend struggling agains the nurse and the doctor when he came in the hospital room.

Asuma and Kurenai came immediatly and the five of them held Kakashi on the bed, which only angered him.

"Let me go!"

"No! You need to stay in bed!" snapped the doctor, a pink haired young woman "Calm yourself, man! Sir, if you don't stop I'll have to ask for nurse Hinata to sedate you!"

At this threath, Kakashi stopped moving. His body aching for anything to stop the pain, but he had no time to pay attention to his needs. His eyes focused on Asuma.

"Where is he?! Is he fine?!"

"What is all this noise?!" asked a high voice coming in the room and Kakashi was surprised to find Commissary Tsunade entering "Hatake Kakashi, my niece, Doctor Haruno Sakura is here gently taking care of you and all you want is to run away from here! You lost blood, you need to rest!"

'Well then stop yelling inside a hospital!' he angrily thought and took a deep breath, people finally took a few steps from his bed. He tried again.

"What happened to Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Don't worry, he is fine, he went home two days ago." Answered Kurenai.

"Two days?!"

"That's right, Mr. Kakashi. You lost so much blood that we had to keep you sleeping for two days." Said Dr. Sakura "Now, you—"

"But was he hurt?" he interrupted her, earning a glare from her.

"No, he wasn't, congratulate yourself, now can you please hear to what I have to say?" she snapped at him. But it was useless.

Kakashi completely ignored her. He sighed relieved. Sasuke was ok. 'Two days... I've been stuck in here for two days...' It was hard, but he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. He had expect he'd find Sasuke sitting by his side if that was the case... 'He believed Orochimaru, then...' Not that he could blame Sasuke; although he didn't remember exactly what happened, he was pretty sure that he was not the one to stop Orochimaru. Someone else had protected Sasuke, not him.

Kakashi sighed and again the pink haired woman snapped at him.

"Are listening to me?" she asked annoyed.

"Sorry, no." And ignoring her one more time he turned to Asuma "What exactly happened?"

"By the time we got there both you and Orochimaru were bleeding on the floor, he was dead and you were close to join him. We had to take the boy from the scene, he was crying desperately..."

That information took Kakashi's interest. If Sasuke was crying then...

"According to the boy, when Orochimaru was about to kill you, he fought with him for the possesion of your gun. But before Sasuke could shoot him, his brother Itachi came in and took the gun from his hand. It was Itachi who killed Orochimaru and left soon after." Gai finished the explanation.

"Considering that we and more four officers saw Uchiha Itachi leaving the place, this is probably true." Kurenai added.

Of course it was true!

Kakashi's heart was beating fast, very fast. Everything returned to his mind. He remembered Sasuke tackling Orochimaru, Itachi killing Orochimaru.. Itachi pointing the gun to his chest... And he remembered Sasuke screaming for him to stay alive, he even had the impression that he heard something about love...

He felt his body warming up a bit. Even though Sasuke had been probably sad because of his brother, there was no doubt that the boy cared for him, at least a little...

"Fine, I give up." Doctor Sakura said trully annoyed "You you're not giving a damn to your condition, so I'll just be pratical here. You will have to stay out of work for about two or three months. You are prohibited of walking during this time, so you will need someone to take care of you. If you don't have anyone to be with you at home, the hospital can provide you a nurse."

"That won't be necessary." Said a baritone voice, and Kakashi shivered.

The circle of people around his bed made way and he saw deep endless onyx eyes staring at him, coming closer.

Kakashi watched Sasuke walking until he was standing by the side of his hospital bed and they looked into each other's eyes, yet he couldn't read those black orbes. What were they telling him?

Then Sasuke broke their eye contact and turned to the doctor.

"I'll be the one to take care of him, you can give me the instructions."

"Hey, you are Uchiha Sasuke, Orochimaru's last victim." Tsunade said, watching him curiously "I understand you are greateful to detective Kakashi, but you don't need to—"

"Detective Kakashi not only fought for my life, but also is an old friend of the Uchiha family. As you must know he was Uchiha Obito 's partner and best friend." Sasuke interrupted her, speaking with steadiness and daring anyone to challenge him.

"Ooohh, Kakashi, I didn't know you had found the lost Uchiha heir!" Gai said "So that's why you went everyday to Ichiraku's!"

Before Kakashi could answer, Sasuke nodded and turned to Tsunade.

"I don't believe there is a problem in me taking care of a family's friend." Again, Sasuke dared her to disagree with him.

Kakashi watched everything with uncovered interest. He held back a chuckle, that scene certainly suited Sasuke much more than the boy serving tables. And the fact that he clearly wanted to take care of him made his heart melt. He should not have doubted that Sasuke had feelings for him.

"Well... this is not really our business." Tsunade slowly said "No one in the police station would have time to be his babysitter anyway. Do whatever you want, Mr. Uchiha."

"Good, now that everything is settled, I would apreciate if you all left the room." The doctor said "The detective must rest, now."

Everyone motioned to the door, but Sasuke kept steady in his place by the bed's side.

"I'm sorry Mr. Uchiha, you have to leave too." She tried to say, but as soon as Sasuke glared at her she gulped "Err.. but I'm sure you won't stay very long... excuse me."

Doctor Sakura was the first to leave and Kakashi chuckled at that. His friends waved at him with words of 'get well' and 'see you soon'. Tsunade was the last one, before she closed the door, she gave a long stare at Sasuke.

"You, boy, how old are you?"

"I'm eighteen." He answered lifting an eyebrow to her.

Tsunade only smirked and before she left, she said:

"That was close, Kakashi. It would be a shame to lose a detective like you because of a matter of age."

They both watched surprised the door being closed. However, Kakashi soon forgot about his lousy boss and looked to Sasuke, who did the same.

Again they looked into each other's eyes. Suddenly, Sasuke sighed and before Kakashi could see, the boy launched himself upon him and kissed him, still, being careful to not hurt him.

Pleasently surprised, Kakashi used his healthy arm to surround Sasuke's waist and bring him closer to his body. Their lips and tongues danced together and if it depended on him, he would never break the kiss.

Unfortunately, air was necessary. They had to part, but not before Kakashi sucked that honeyish bottom lip.

"Hey..." Kakashi whispered, their mouths still close, their nosed touching.

"Hi... How are you?"

"I was in pain... but I'm in heaven now." Kakashi answered, adding a small peck on Sasuke's lips. The boy chuckled slightly but there was a frown on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I... I thought I would lose you..."

Kakashi brought his good hand to gently stroke Sasuke's cheek and take the strands of dark hair from his face.

"Sasuke, I told you, didn't I? I will never let go of you in any circumstances."

"You did... I'm sorry I didn't believe you at that hour... I—"

Kakashi stopped him by kissing his mouth.

"It's over now... let's forget this. Come here..."

They kissed again, slowly and lovingly. After some good minutes, when they parted again, Sasuke's hands caressed his face, his scar, his spike hair, and Kakashi sighed, happy, in the boy's touch. Everything he had gone through was worthy, only to have Sasuke like this.

The boy positioned himself more comfortable in the bed, cuddling next to Kakashi, entwining one of his hands with one of Kakashi's.

"I'm curious, though." Sasuke said "How did you find me?"

"Well, that morning, I was waiting for a meeting to start when Asuma came to me and showed me the video of the Stadium's cameras and I saw Orochimaru, that's how we found out that he was the serial killer. I immediately went to Konoha Law School to warn you, but no one had seen you there that morning... so, I went to your friend's apartment and he told me that Kabuto had called you for a meeting with your boss, that's when I made the link."

"That crap of a person... If I meet Kabuto again I'll beat the living shit out of him."

Kakashi chuckled.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I already did that. As soon as I and Asuma understood that he was helping Orochimaru we went to Ichiraku's. Kabuto was there opening the place... the first thing I did was giving him a few punches. Asuma had to hold me... Then we took him to our office for interrogatory. It was hard, the guy is as cold as Orochimaru, but the DA Shizune offered him some good deal if he told us everything. Apparently he was not very pleased with Orochimaru, he told us everything even though I didn't hear all of it, I left as soon as he said where you were."

Sasuke then lifted his head so they could look to each other. Kakashi never got tired of seeing how beautiful the boy was, how amazing was that smile.

"I'm glad I could get there in time..."

"I knew you would... because you are my hero." Sasuke answered, his eyes filled with an emotion Kakashi was almost sure he knew what it was.

They leaned into another kiss. But this time they were interrupted. The door was opened and poor little nurse Hinata got all red.

Chuckling, Kakashi released Sasuke, who, rolling his eyes, got out of the bed. Surprsingly, though, he spoke to the nurse.

"Hey there, Hinata. I'm sorry for not talking with you earlier."

"It's OK, Sasuke..." she answered still blushing madly and approaching Kakashi's bed with a needle "E-excuse me, detective. I- I'll inject a painkiller now..."

"Of course." He smiled at her "Do you two know each other?"

"Hinata is the cousin of my friend, Neji. It was at her father's house that I stayed during that period." Sasuke explained while he stood at the other sideof the bed and took one of Kakashi's hand into his "How is your sister, Hanabi?"

"She- she is fine. She always asks Neji about you."

Kakashi wondered if blushing was the permanent state of the poor nurse. Her face's color didn't change even when she was clearly relieved to leave the room.

"Hinata has serious blushing problems." Sasuke informed "Her sister used to have a crush on me."

"Ohhh... does that mean I have competition?"

"Hardly." Sasuke answered with a smirk.

"Well, after her sister caught us I doubt she'll sustain any hope."

Sasuke laughed and leaned to kiss him.

"Probably..."

"Sasuke... I am worried, though... You have to go to college..."

"Again, people would think I am the detective here." Sasuke smirked "Next week begins my choolar vacations, that means I will be able to be with you the whole day."

"And what about your job?" Kakashi asked, frowning as he saw sadness taking Sasuke's eyes at the question.

"Kabuto also made the favor of convincing the boss of firing me. He told the boss that I would neer return to work there and Mr. Ichiraku already hired another person to work there..."

"But now there is Kabuto's place to be filled."

"He already hired someone for that too." Then Sasuke forced a smile "But it's ok, I'll have three months to find another job until classes start again."

They remained in silence and Kakashi's good hand went to Sasuke's face. It was decided. He would not allow Sasuke to go back to his old life of working and studying nonstoppingly.

"No, Sasuke, you won't."

"What?"

"You will not find another job. You don't need to."

"What do you mean? I need the money to help Naruto with the rent and to pay for my studies."

"From now on, I will pay for your studies. As for Naruto's rent... well, during three months you said you would take care of me at my home and... if you want to... stay there even after I'm good..."

Sasuke stared at him.

"Are you... are you inviting me to live with you?"

"Yes." Kakashi only hoped he was not blushing and that he hadn't scared the boy, perhaps he should have waited "Well...Would you like that?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course I would like that! I would love that!" Sasuke suddenly answered with a wide smile, his eyes shinning with happiness as he placed a chaste kiss on the detective's mouth; but that was quickly replaced by a frown "But I can't let you pay everything."

"Yes, you can, at least for now. I have more than enough money to sustain us and pay your college." Kakashi assured him, lovingly stroking his cheek and offering a smile "Look, after you become a great lawyer you can help me with the house bills. How does that sound to you?"

The detective watched Sasuke thinking for a minute until he saw a simile gracing those beautidul features.

"OK, but until I can help with the money you let me take care of the house."

Kakashi chuckled.

"Fine, fine. Agreed." Even though he obviously wouldn't left all the house chores to Sasuke, the boy didn't need to know that at the moment.

"I can't believe my life is finally getting good..." Sasuke whispered as their foreheads connected and they were breathing each other's scent.

And neither did Kakashi. But life _was_ getting good and he would never question or complain about it.

They would be living together. Together! After watching Sasuke for four months and nearly dieing to protect him, Kakashi would finally be able to have him by his side, have the proximity he had been dreaming about. And the best part was that Sasuke wanted it too. What had he done to deserve that? To deserve such a beautiful future with the one he loved more than anything?

*****

**Here it is. Not much written. **

**Next chapter will be the last. I had intended that this would be the last but it would be too big so I decided to slip it into two chapters.  
**

**Thank you for reading and for the reviews, they really helped me. =)  
**


	10. Voicing feelings

**Well, that's it. The last chapter. **

**First, I would like to thank you for all the patience of reading and reviewing, and also comprehending that english is not my first language... I think that writing this story made my vocabulary imrpoove a bit, but I still have much to learn, of english and of writing =)**

**Second, I'm sorry for being late. I had a few problems that kept me away from the computer and didn't think that writing in a hurry would help the story... hope you can understand. Besides, writing about Kakashi is a bit... "inspiring" hehe, even if in this fic he is not explicit late ;)  
**

**In this chapter there is the song that inspired me for this fic, 'Shy', from Sonata Arctica. I really don't know why I pictured Kakashi and Sasuke for that song, I do remember that I was having lots and lots of ideas for this pair while hearing music... I guess that when 'Shy' began it was only natural that I'd see them in that situation. Still, the fact that Kakashi is not shy at all made it a little dificult, but it also would be weird if he was the one serving tables and Sasuke the one watching him. **

**I hope you all have enjoyed this story (even though it was not my favourite to write...). **

**If you have the patience, please read my other fics and help me to get better.**

*****

If Kakashi was the type of person who enjoyed a good and old cliché, he would say he was living in a dream and hoped he would never wake up.

Being unable to leave the bed unless you were on a wheelchair was not exactly what he would call a dream, nevertheless, being unable to leave the bed also gave him the certainty that it was real. That Sasuke right there beside him was not an illusion.

Slowly, Kakashi brushed away a few strands of dark hair and planted a small kiss on the boy's forehead, hugging him tighter. He knew that those actions wouldn't wake him up, during those two months he had discovered that Sasuke was not one to be easily awaken. During those months, he had discovered a lot about the raven and each new discovery made him thank that Orochimaru had been sadistic enough to torture him with shots instead of killing him right away.

Being unable to leave bed was terribly boring and annoying. Or it would have been, if Sasuke hadn't been there. Observing his boyfriend's habits and tastes had become his favourite activity among the few things he was able to do, the boy was just too cute for his own good and at the same time could be the most stubborn and arrogant person in the world.

Not to mention the way he could make Kakashi blush. Him! Blushing! That was really something that Kakashi had never expected to happen after they got together, you see, he was the dominant. Yet, Sasuke had the ability of making him blush. They both discovered that when, at the first week of living together, the Uchiha found his collection of porn books.

The memory of that day made him smirk and chuckle every time. He was at the bed and Sasuke was organizing the clothes he had brought in the closet when the pile of books was found. Kakashi was peacefully playing sudoku and he suddenly heard laughter coming from the closet, then came the raven with a huge smirk – seriously, the biggest smirk the detective had ever seen on those lips.

"I knew you had to be some kind of perv, but I didn't think you were this much." In his hand he had an orange book with the title of Icha Icha Paradise. Again, laughter filled the air soon after had filled with a red colour.

Kakashi didn't remember what he said, he remembered he had stuttered a lot trying to explain, but was silenced by Sasuke, who waved his head and said before going into the closet again, the smirk still on his face:

"Well, at least you might have a lot of ideas for when you have your strengths back. Keep them in mind."

And that request had been very well accepted. They still haven't gone farther than kissing and touching and provoking. (By the way, Kakashi never thought Sasuke could be such a tease.)

The visits of their friends had been funny too. Sasuke was a bit nervous to meet the silver haired's friend, he said that he didn't think he had left a good impression of himself, since the two last times they had seen him he had been screaming and being all bossy over Commissary Tsunade. To this Kakashi guaranteed him than anyone who was bossy over Tsunade would leave good impression on them.

When Asuma, Gai and Kurenai first came (bringing him to doughnuts, something that made Sasuke quirk his eyebrow several times) they didn't know exactly how to act around the Uchiha. None of them was stupid, they knew what was going on between them, and seeing Kakashi with a boyfriend was something rather awkward by itself, they didn't think that this boyfriend being an eighteen years old boy with a tragic past made things easier. The second time, though, Asuma had assumed his usual self as soon as he figured that Sasuke was a lot like his partner. Kurenai found common facts between her and the boy, seeing that when she was younger she had worked for the Hyuuga family as a babysitter to Hinata. And Gai kept acting noisy like he always did. Things settled fine.

When Sasuke's friends paid them a visit, however, thins were reversed and Kakashi was the nervous one. He had never been one to stand around teens. And it was not like the last time he had seen each of them he had been in his best condition.

Hyuuga Neji and Gaara had been easy to handle, for his surprise. They both sat silently at first, thanked him for helping Sasuke and slowly began a polite conversation with Kakashi about a thing or another, sometimes asking about a curious thing in his apartment or telling the Uchiha how life was going for them. It was smooth. Yet, not smooth enough to compensate the beaming ball of energy that was Naruto. The blond came in and didn't stand still for a single moment, walking around the apartment with pure curiosity, begging Sasuke to tell how things happened, even asked to hold Kakashi's gun. And Kakashi couldn't help but to chuckle at the death glares that the three other teens shot at Naruto.

Medic appointments were worthy of laughing too. Even though he had to be taken on a wheelchair, it was priceless to see nurse Hinata becoming all red when she spotted them and Doctor Sakura's attempts of flirting and receiving intense death glares from Sasuke. (They still haven't achieved an agreement with whom the pink haired was flirting…)

Well, two months were more than enough time to give Kakashi memorable scenes, either because they were funny or because it was just the best time of his life (which usually was, once Sasuke was involved).

Still, the best thing was waking up with the vision of that beautiful sleeping form. He was capable of watching Sasuke sleeping for hours(generally, that was the time the boy took to wake up). The sound of the rise and fall of his chest, the contrast of his dark hair with his pale skin, the peace on his features, the small smile gracing his soft pink lips… it was just perfect. So perfect that – again using a cliché – Kakashi hoped it was not a dream.

And when Sasuke awoke… it was... impossible to put it on words. The raven would slowly open his eyes, take a few seconds to realize he was awaken and only then focus on him, smile with eyes filled with happiness.

Just like he was doing now.

Their eyes were locked for some moments until Kakashi finally pulled Sasuke closer to a light kiss, chaste but full of love. And now came the time in which they would cuddle together for indefinite time until one of them was hungry enough to voice it, but that usually took a good time… sometimes the detective thought he could eat the smell that emanated from his Uchiha. (Only two months and he already called him 'his'.) To think he almost lost all those moments, those feelings, made his heart race a bit with fear and everytime he would swear that if something ever came to nearly threat Sasuke, he would protect him, he would not fall and make way for Itachi. No one would _ever_ hurt _his_ Sasuke again.

"Kakashi…"

"Hm?" he murmured his nose against soft dark hair.

"Make time stop." Came Sasuke's voice from somewhere against his chest.

Another cliché. One that Kakashi would try his best to make it true while holding him tight.

However, time didn't stop and one more month passed by.

There was he, making Sasuke laugh by giving a large step into the apartment, to prove that now he could walk. Since they had left the hospital, Kakashi already free from the wheelchair, he had been giving large steps like those and some times a small kick at something. Sasuke tried to be mad at him for doing that, Doctor Sakura prohibited the detective of forcing his legs, but in the end his pale face would be contorted into a smile and than laughter.

However, Kakashi soon found that Sasuke was a quick learner and it was not long until the Uchiha was controlling himself to not laugh and take some attitudes. And he found on the hard way, when his boyfriends tackled him to lie on the sofa.

His silver hair got even more wild as his head pressed itself onto the sofa while he started to laugh.

"So, I'm not allowed to walk about but you can tackle me?"

"And do everything I want." Sasuke added, laying on top of him with a classic smirk plastered on his face.

"Hmm. That sounds really interesting. You know, each day that goes by gives me the feeling that you have some perverted mind of your own."

"Really? I'm not the one taking advantage of a boy who is barely legal."

"Me? Taking advantage of you? Have you noticed that I'm the weak one who has just been tackled?" Kakashi asked with a mock tone, bringing Sasuke closer to a kiss, a slow and seductive kiss. "Am I really taking advantage of you, Sasuke? Or is it that you are hot for an older guy?"

The boy laughed, nuzzling his nose on Kakashi's neck.

"Does it really make a difference? None of us could be called innocent in the end of the day."

"Specially after I saw you reading Icha Icha Paradise." Kakashi teased, shifting his head to the side to give Sasuke a better range of his neck while his own hands began to wander beneath his boyfriends blue shirt, caressing that soft pale skin.

"It's not fair that you keep the ideas only for your self." Sasuke whispered in his ear, and all of a sudden, stood by the side of the sofa.

"Come on, the conversation was getting more interesting." Kakashi smirked at him while making himself more comfortable at the sofa.

"I know. And it will be even more after dinner." Sasuke winked at him and moved to the kitchen, where there was an opened window to the room "I'll make something special to celebrate your recovery."

"I like the sound of that."

They exchanged smiles and Sasuke was soon distracted by cooking and Kakashi turned to look at the most recent picture at the wall: it showed him and Sasuke. Kurenai had taken it at her last visit. It was his best photo, in his opinion; it was the only one where his smile was true. And he didn't think there were many pictures where Sasuke seemed to be so happy.

He sighed, content, feeling like his life was complete.

"Is everything OK?"

Kakashi looked to the side and saw the raven approaching.

"Yeah. Just happy."

Sasuke smiled and walked to the stereo system, putting a CD in there and selecting a song.

"I'd like you to hear that."

"What is it?"

"Is my suggestion… for our song." The boy blushed madly and rushed back into the kitchen as the music started. Not trying to contain his smile, Kakashi listened and memories of the beginning of their story started to come back.

_I can see how you are beautiful; can you feel my eyes on you?  
I'm shy and turn my head away  
Working late in diner Citylite, I see that you get home alright  
Make sure that you can't see me, hoping you will see me_

_Sometimes I'm Wondering why you look me and you blink your eye  
You can't be acting like my Dana (can you)  
I see you in Citylite diner serving all those meals and then  
I see reflections of me in your eye, oh please_

_Talk to me, show some pity  
You touch me in many, many ways  
But I'm shy can't you see_

_Obsessed by you, your looks, well  
anyway "I would any day die for you",  
I write on paper & erased away  
Still I sit in diner Citylite, drinking coffee or reading lies  
Turn my head and I can see you, could that really be you_

_Sometimes I'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eye  
You can't be acting like my Dana?  
I see your beautiful smile and I would like to run away from  
Reflections of me in your eyes, oh please_

_Talk to me, show some pity  
You touch me in many, many ways  
But I'm shy can't you see_

_I see, can't have you, can't leave you there 'cos I must sometimes see you  
And I don't understand how you can keep me in chains  
And every waken hour, I feel you taking power from me and I can't leave  
Repeating the scenery over again_

_Sometimes I'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eye  
You can't be acting like my Dana?  
I see your beautiful smile and I would like to run away from  
Reflections of me in your eyes, oh please_

_Talk to me, show some pity  
You touch me in many, many ways  
But I'm shy can't you see_

_Oh baby talk to me, show some pity  
You touch me in many, many ways  
But I'm shy can't you  
I'm shy can't you  
I'm shy can't you see_

Although he hated to admit that he was the shy character of the song, he certainly wouldn't complain about that being their theme song.

Kakashi chuckled and walked to the kitchen, embracing Sasuke from behind, inhaling his scent. Slowly, he planted light kisses on the pale neck while carrots were being diced.

"For how long have you been thinking about showing this song to me?"

"A few weeks." The sound of the knife cutting the vegetables stopped and Sasuke dried his hands to then place them above Kakashi's "I guess I… I… I'm just trying to say…"

"Hm...?"

Sasuke sighed and leaned on him. Kakashi hid his smile on dark hair.

Even though their lives were being perfect, there were still some things that they couldn't voice yet. It was everything clear on their eyes, but it wouldn't cross their throats. Kakashi had been trying to say for a good time now, but until today he didn't think Sasuke was ready. Now the boy was making his own effort too.

"Sasuke… I love you…" he whispered and tightened the embrace "I love you more than anything. You are the most important person in my life."

Suddenly the body in his arms began to tremble and turned. A wet face was soaking his shirt.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you cry… Shhhh…"

It took a few seconds for the cry to stop. Endless dark orbs met his grey ones and their gaze was locked. Kakashi now was able to read everything that was told him through his beloved's eyes, which was why he didn't mind to not hear from Sasuke's mouth.

But Sasuke never got tired of surprising him.

"I love you too… more than my own life. Among all the people I met in my life, you're the only one that can make me feel this happy… this complete."

Truly happy, Kakashi smiled to him and brought their faces closer, their mouths connected without hurry. The embrace of their lips was loving and steady, expressive, adding unspoken comments to their words.

Slowly their closeness caused an increase of temperature and passion began to flow more intensely through them, both growing hungry in the kiss. The heat was becoming intoxicating. The world was slowly fading away.

Sasuke enlaced his arms around his neck and deepened the kiss even more while Kakashi tried to lift him up.

"You're… not.. s-supposed… to.. lift.. any weight." The boy managed to say in the middle of the kiss, stopping the older man and standing firmly on the ground.

"Really?" came the oh so very concerned answer from Kakashi, who didn't bother to stop kissing and made them swirl around so Sasuke had his back against the kitchen table. Smirking against the kiss, he ignored his boyfriend's efforts to stand and lifted him, making him sit on the table.

Sasuke's protests were lost somewhere inside Kakashi's greedy mouth. And so did his mind when two hands opened his legs apart and every inch of his body was pressed against the larger one, from their groins to their heads.

The detective's hands explored the white skin of Sasuke's back as he pulled the boy closer to him. His mouth travelled then to a very pale and smooth neck, tasting the skin and earning moans from the raven.

"Sasuke… Some ideas are coming to my mind." He whispered with a husky voice.

"I… I can see that." Came the answer between uneven pants and moans.

"Maybe dinner could be done later…" in a sweet torture, Kakashi let his hot breath brush against his neck but without touching it with the lips.

"What… what dinner?" Sasuke whispered back while his hands found their way into silver hair, trying to bring their bodies even closer, trying to force that mouth to touch his skin. At this moment, each of them felt the other's erection and both moaned loudly.

Kakashi pulled Sasuke's legs around his waits and pulled him up, carrying the boy into the room.

It was not long before their shirts were lying forgotten on the floor with their pants. Their ability of speaking was seemingly forgotten too, only moans and pants echoed through the room.

Kakashi was totally lost in world where there was only Sasuke. Kissing Sasuke, licking, sucking, caressing Sasuke. Getting in and getting out of Sasuke. The vision of those dark eyes filled with lust sent waves of pleasure through his body. The feeling of those soft hands touching him everywhere (really, _everywhere_) made his body feel on fire. And that mouth… Oh, that mouth. It was simply addicting to have those lips in contact with any part of his body. And such a talented tongue…

It began slow, but it was enough to make them sweat, to make their breaths heavy. But none of them was concerned with how long it would last, they really hadn't notion of anything but the other (if it lasted forever they certainly wouldn't complain). So, when things began to race they just let themselves be guided by instinct.

Sasuke's hands were tangled into silver spiky hair, a greedy mouth working on his neck. A pair of strong arms around his waist brought him closer and at the same time kept him in place while a hard member was thrusted inside him, making all his coherent thought fade away and pleasure completely take place.

How could a person be source to such wholeness? How could the act of holding hands during that act could make him feel like there was nothing else in the world?

Then, they came. Together, wordless, meaningfully. Freezing in place with pleasure until slowly they allowed themselves to fall on the bed, panting as if there was no tomorrow.

Kakashi got out of Sasuke and brought him to rest on top of him, placing light kisses on his forehead.

"I… told you.. my legs were fine." He managed to say between uneven breaths, receiving something similar to a chuckle from the body in his arms.

They took their time on regaining energy while a slow caress began, maybe near an hour, or it could have been more, they couldn't be sure (neither could care less). Kakashi's hands lost into dark hair and Sasuke's fingers drawing nothings on a muscled chest, rising and falling beneath him.

"I really don't know what to say…" the boy admitted.

"You don't need to say anything." He answered, kissing his forehead.

"Still, I wish I had some pretty words to say to you."

"There's no need. What we just so was so beautiful, so perfect, that we don't need to use words…"

"Hn… you're using them quite beautifully."

Kakashi chuckled and took a few seconds to inhale the sweet scent of that perfect dark hair.

"That's because I have a gorgeous person right here in my arms to inspire me."

"In this case I should become a poet for I have some sort of god holding me." Sasuke answered, lifting his head so they could look to each other, and smirked "A sex god, I might add."

To this Kakashi laughed, feeling his ego inflating with the compliment. He certainly would remind his boyfriend of that later.

"But I guess…" Sasuke began to speak again "We spent months speaking through the eyes… I suppose it's only natural that our first time is followed by silence…"

"Does that bother you?"

"… No." then Sasuke smirked again "But, if you want to keep flattering me you can be sure I won't complain."

Kakashi laughed again and leaned closer to Sasuke's ear and let out a short whisper, something that made the boy become all red. 'Heh, who is the shy one now, hm?'

"Yeah, you definitely are a perv. I should tell you're bosses."

"Too late for that, you're legal and volunteered to take care of me."

"Poor me, I'm stuck here with you." The Uchiha said in a mock tone.

"That's right. Now it's your fate to become a sex god's offering for the eternity."

Sasuke laughed. "That doesn't sound so bad."

It was Kakashi's turn to smirk, then he took the boy's mouth in his. Rolling over to lay on top of him, yet, it was not a lustful action. He was holding the boy in his arms as the most precious thing in the world. It was the most precious thing in the world. He couldn't remember feeling that for anyone.

"I love you…" he whispered against soft lips.

Their eyes were closed, but he could feel a smile being formed against his mouth until came the soft whisper in return "I love you too."

Kakashi hated stereotypes, hated sweet things. And he certainly never thought he would thank the fact that his friends were so addicted to doughnuts. However, seeing that it was the reason he met his precious Sasuke, he would make sure to always buy that hideous "food" for them.

*****

**One last thing, I'm sorry for the lemon... I was not feeling like writing something very explicit, I was trying to make something... more about the sensations, I don't think it was very good but someday I'll get there.**

**Well, thank you one more time. Hope you have enjoyed. =)  
**


End file.
